Chikushou
by SuperNaz
Summary: When a young girl appears at the Uchiha compound, Izuna trips over himself to be friendly with her, while Madara and the rest of the clan have to grow accustomed to her. She soon becomes invaluable to the Uchiha's-the best house servant they had ever employed! Spots of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and I know there are major plot-holes, and grammar mistakes, and... just so much wrong with it, lol.**

**However, I hope you enjoy the plot that I am attempting to portray... further along in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Kibana and the Chikushou-clan. **

**Chikushou means Beast.**

Chapter One.

The Uchiha gathered around the young girl who had approached their compound. She looked only the age of eleven. Izuna Uchiha broke through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about-his father had left several days ago to join the front lines of the battle with the Fukari clan.

Izuna was left as a supervisor along with his older brother until their fathers return. The clansmen and servants parted to let the noble man through, only to reveal the battered form of the young child. His eyes widened slightly at her appearance, and his eyes automatically began roving the crowd to locate the one to inflict such injuries to her.

"I-Izuna-sama! This girl claims to be of Uchiha blood and has sought out refuge here." An advisor of Izuna approached from the innermost circle of the crowd. Izuna Uchiha looked back to the girl, who upon closer inspection definitely appeared to share Uchiha blood, though her amber eyes spoke differently.

"Who is your parent, child?" Izuna asked softly-the girl seemed frightened and scared. Her eyes landed on his face, and studied his eyes. He watched as her eyes hardened, and her upper lip curled back, revealing sharp canines that slightly protruded her lips when her mouth was closed. He blinked at her features, and without hesitation sat on a knee before her, and laid his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Child? Do you not know who your family is?" He asked softly. The child appeared to him as the embodiment of innocence, and she reeked of fear. He found no reason to believe she was out for his blood.

"I know of my mother, but otherwise I am a bastard child." She answered, her mouth opening to continue, and then hesitating. He prodded her to continue. Her eyes narrowed slightly at his persistence but she nonetheless continued. "My _mother_," she practically hissed the word "told me that should she leave me, to seek the Uchiha's. She gave me no name, and she gave me no description, however she said that my father was of Uchiha blood."

Izuna's eyes widened. Why would a woman leave her child? No, the girl must have ran...

"Where is your mother now, child?" He asked her patiently, and once again her upper lip curled into a snarl. "She has left me, to continue on to spawn other children."

A few of the Uchiha's blinked in confusion and surprise. Izuna felt the girl twitch under his hand at their blatant staring, uncomfortable under their scrutiny. He stood, and looked at his clansmen in warning. He looked back down to the girl standing only to his shoulder, and he could not help but believe she were more ill, than she was beaten. "Come child, let us get you a meal, and discuss your circumstances further... _alone._" He put emphasize on the last word, before guiding the girl by her shoulder towards the main hall on the Uchiha compound where many meals and meetings were held with the general public.

"How old are you?" Izuna asked the girl, as they left the crowd of Uchiha, and she merely raised an eyebrow at him and appeared to suppress a smile. "I assumed I was the same age as you, though I find it odd you continue to call me child." She said, her voice sounding forced and plain uncomfortable.

"So, then you are 12?" Izuna asked, with a quirked eyebrow. The corner of her lip twitched as she fought another smile. "Give or take a year, Uchiha-sama." She replied, being as vague as she could.

"Izuna." He said with a gruff voice, causing the girl to glance over at him from the corner of her eye. Her eyes narrowed slightly, before she bit her lip. They walked for eight minutes in silence, Izuna assuming she would not release her name to him, even though he had given her his.

"... Kibana... I prefer Kiba or Ana though." She whispered, as if thinking that if he had not heard her, she could still honestly say she had given her name. Izuna smiled slightly, Kibana fit her nicely, considering her animalistic appearance.

"Kibana-san, do you know your mother's name?" He asked her hesitantly, as he held the large oak door of the dining hall open for her, she stepped in and took a quick inhale of air, before cringing her nose slightly.

She gazed around the brightly lit room that stood before her. A long, dark mahogany table stretched from one end of the massive hall to the other, and not only one table sat in the one. There were at least 2 other tables of equal size taking over the room. Her eyes went from one corner of the one to the other, that Izuna thought her brain was going to have a meltdown at all the information it was taking in. Finally her eyes settled on him, and he flinched back at all the knowledge that surfaced in her eyes.

"Her name is Chikushou Hanaki." She said flatly, her eyes dimming back to the apathetic light she held after escaping the crowd of Uchiha's. Izuna studied her a while longer before nodding, filing away the name to ask his father when he returned from the battlefields.

Izuna led her towards the back of the room, where a large double door stood. He gestured to a chair at the end of the table, requesting her to sit. She did as asked, though she seemed as if she were going to protest. "I will be back." He informed her softly before disappearing behind the doors, where the putrid scent of burnt fish and overly sweet desserts wafted from, causing her to hide her nose behind her hands.

She took this opportunity alone to gaze about the room, her eyes landing on the vases of flowers that lined the walls, along with the portraits of who she assumed to be past leaders, or war-heroes.

As a shinobi clan, Kibana had assumed the Uchiha's would live... simply. If their compound were to be attacked, how many of these beautiful things would be destroyed? No... _how many times has it already been destroyed? _She asked herself, pushing herself away from the elegant table to approach a portrait closest to her. The man seemed world-weary for sure... his eyes were dark, not just from the color, but also from his thoughts. What was this man thinking, as he sat patiently for the artist to be done with his work, and allow him to move? Was he thinking of battle tactics? Was he thinking of his clansmen?

No... those just did not seem quite right to her. She stared at the portrait, as if she were trying to solve a puzzle, even as Izuna and a kitchen maid brought steaming bowls of food to the table for her to consume. Izuna and the maid looked at the girl curiously, aching to approach her. Izuna snapped from his stupor to wave the maid away gently, who simply smiled and nodded-disappearing back to the kitchen-though the girl would never know of her presence to begin with.

Izuna stood behind the girl for a few moments, looking at the portrait of a leader from 5 generations ago, by the name of Uchiha Katazu, a fearless general, and a cruel man from what he gathered of folktales of the man.

"Izuna-sama, why does this man appear so ... lost? As if he has lost the most precious thing to his heart and is broken from the inside out, he appears as if his mind is eating away at him, riddling him with guilt and sadness." Kibana said softly, as she looked over her shoulder at Izuna, her eyes wide with curiosity and questions.

Izuna had to blink twice at her description. He glanced back at the portrait, having only ever seen that of what his father had told him in stories-a fearless general. As he looked closer, and longer though... he began to see all that Kibana had spoken of. He gave a sigh of frustration as he could not call forth any stories that might have given him the answer Kibana sought.

"I do not know, Kibana-san. I will ask my father upon his return if that pleases you-I myself am curious as well." Izuna said softly, as he then looked to the table then back at Kibana, her eyes were lit up, as she approached the table, and-Izuna noted curiously-her nose was sniffing a mile a minute.

"Yatta! This is very generous of you, Izuna-sama. I am but a lowly female, and yet you have offered me a warm meal-I greatly appreciate it, Izuna-sama." She praised as she stared at her food longingly, mid-bow, as she stood in front of him. He tried, but Izuna could not help the laugh that escaped him at her expression of longing.

"Go on and eat, Kibana-san, I shall be joining you, so we may further discuss your circumstances." Izuna said softly, as he turned to take a seat with a portion of the steaming bowls in front of it.

Kibana glanced to see that the rest were seated next to him, and she timidly followed to sit beside him. She watched him, not wanting to eat before one of the noble men of the clan. Izuna however, was watching her, not wanting to seem impolite to eat before his guest-and the two sat in a stalemate watching one another. Izuna finally cleared his throat and gestured towards the food, causing Kibana to sigh in defeat and pick up a pair of chopsticks to pull a piece of chicken to her mouth. She savored the flavor-having not eaten a decent meal in what felt to be months.

Izuna began his meal as well, and after a good portion was gone, he slowed down to turn towards her slightly. He studied her long black hair, that seemed to get in her way easily, and her molten amber eyes that were glinting in giddiness. He saw how her canines absolutely destroyed whatever came closer to them, and he could not help but cringe inwardly, she was absolutely beastly. Her mother's name suited her.

"Have you been considered a Chikushou all your life, Kibana-san?" Izuna asked quietly, Kibana looked to him with large doe-eyes, almost choking on a piece of veggie she had been in the process of swallowing. She cleared her throat, while her face lit up red-in lack of oxygen or embarrassment, Izuna was not sure.

"Ah... No, I was never considered a part of my mothers' clan, Izuna-sama. Not long before I was born that clan sort of... fell apart." She said, not in the least bit concerned with her clans' affairs. Izuna prodded her to continue, wanting something to tell his father later.

She sighed in defeat at her persistence. "The Chikushou clan had many alphas in it's ranks, but there was always one who reigned above them all, and many of the Alphas rebelled against the Head-I do not understand why, my mother said it was caused by Alpha Males pride, so I suppose it was mostly acted upon a whim." She shrugged slightly. "As a result, many of the men in the clan were killed, and with them many of the women that were mated with them. Only women like my mother who did not wish to be mated, were spared."

Izuna stared at her, his eyes widened slightly. Alphas, mates, pride... the Chikushou hierarchy sounded very... strange.

She spared him a glance as she stuffed another piece of meat into her mouth, and smirked slightly at his confusion. She swallowed her food, before continuing the conversation. "You have noticed that I am not quite... human, I assume."

Izuna looked at her teeth and her sharp eyes, only nodding his head in agreement with her statement.

"The Chikushou clan, otherwise called the Beast Clan, is... or well once was a Shinobi clan. I am not entirely keen on all the details, or enemies or anything of the sort, but I know that everyone-including those who did not train to become shinobi, take on characteristics of different animals... My mother was a type of bird, I am not clear on which, but it was a predatory bird for sure." Kibana snorted slightly, before her face lit up red once more, and she apologized for her unlady-like behavior. Izuna could not help but smile and wave his hand, telling her it was fine.

"And what are you, Kibana-san?" Izuna asked softly, his mind having gone through all the possibilities since learning of the technique, and he could not come up with a probable answer.

"Mm? I've yet to achieve the technique, and I don't wish to continue... But from partial transformations, my mother and I deduced that I inherited some form of a black wild cat, most likely a panther." She said softly, savoring the taste of a filet of fish she had tore from the aquatic smoked animal.

Izuna stared at her. He continued to stare at her until she had devoured all of her food. He continued to stare at her even as she stared at him.

"Uhm, what was the technique again?" Izuna asked, a little unsure of sitting beside the girl any longer.

"Ah, I'm not sure how it works, but once the technique has been mastered the user can transform into their animal entirely, and use it to attack their enemies with their animal body. It has draw backs though... The more it is used, the more your animal takes over your mind, and eventually you would either go mad, killing all those around you, or.. depending on your animal, will run to live a secluded life away from humans. Mother told me of a few of the ... lesser Chikushou would would transform and live on the compound as pets-because their animal would not allow them to to transform back into their human form."

She watched in slight amusement as Izuna almost fell out of his chair in shock. She had to suppress a giggle in sight of remaining womanly before the noble boy. "I can only maintain partial transformations, I've yet to master to technique and I probably never will without my mothers guidance. That is why I came here, to seek work." She clarified, and Izuna scrambled back into his chair to look at her in a new light.

"I will have to talk with my father when he returns-I do not know how long that will be, but until then I can only offer you a temporary position under our head maid, and she would dictate what you would do from day to day." Izuna informed her as a maid exited from the kitchen and gathered their empty plates, before scurrying back to the kitchen. Izuna had acted as if he had not even seen her.

Kibana watched the maid closely, before settling her gaze back on Izuna. "I can handle that, I thought I would start lower, actually." She admitted softly. Izuna could not help the small smile that spread across his face as he watched the girl duck her head shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Two.

Two months had passed since Kibana had made her way to the compound, and the Uchiha were becoming oddly... unaware of her. They were acknowledge her curiously as they passed her in the hall, but unless they began a conversation with her, she would bow to them politely, wait for them to pass, and then continue on her way.

The Uchiha had noticed Izuna was often missing, along with his brother Madara-though they knew Madara was off training in the forest, and they could find him easily if need be. Izuna however, was as hard to find as Kibana had become. Kibana was constantly changing positions, she never stayed in the same place at the same time. Hikaku Uchiha had countless times went to look for her, to ask whether she had seen Izuna or not, and every place he went he would just miss Kibana who would move on to her next job.

The Uchiha's found this frustrating as jokingly they gave her a collar with a bell, so they would always know where she was-and it had been working very well.

However, when Tajima Uchiha entered his compound and heard the racket of a bell, he lost his cool. The main hall to the main house was scuffed with black marks as he marched into his household in a huff, frustrated with the noise that he could not locate. The head maid bowed before him at the entrance, with a soft-spoken "Welcome home, Tajima-sama." Her head bowed low.

"Eriko-san. What is that infuriating noise I have endlessly heard through the compound?" He demanded, his eyebrow twitching in irritation-he himself had sought out what was causing the noise and was unable to locate the source.

"Ah, Tajima-sama, that would be Kibana-chan...Hikaku-sama, and some of the council had acquired a bell for her so they would always be able to locate her." Eriko spoke, lifting her head slightly to meet Tajima's eyes timidly. The older woman had been with Tajima ever since she was a child herself, and Tajima had become quite fond of her competence.

He gave a sigh of irritation at the explanation. He stared down at her, a signal they had long established that he required further explanation.

"Izuna-sama has been following Kibana-chan when he has time to spare, and... Kibana-chan practically vanished when anyone tries to look for her-not on purpose surely, but she becomes so focused on her work, that she does not realize she does it so quickly, and is never in one place for a long time. The men put the bell on her, so when they can find her, they can normally find Izuna-sama." Eriko explained softly.

"And who is Kibana?" Tajima asked gruffly.

"Father! Welcome home." Izuna appeared beside Eriko, bowing to his father. Tajima nodded his head at his son slightly in acknowledgement, hearing the chiming of the bell leaving the front part of the house, towards the eastern wing.

"Izuna. Eriko-san was just telling me of this.. Kibana." Tajima began and he saw Izuna's eyes widen in slight panic. "Where is Madara?" Tajima asked, noting his other sons absence.

"Aniki hasn't been around for some time, Father. He has been using the time to train by the armory in the forest since your leave..." Izuna replied softly. Tajima nodded his head, he should have expected that-Madara would train until his limbs fell off if he were given the chance.

"Eriko-san, please send for Madara and inform him of my return. Izuna, I believe you have reports to give me of the status of the compound." Tajima spoke loudly, his tone commanding. Eriko nodded, still bowed before the men, waiting for them to leave so she may send for the other son. Tajima and Izuna left the entrance way, heading for Tajima's study room, where he shut the door with a bang.

Eriko stood, and dusted off her apron before whistling quietly-Kibana and her chiming bell appearing next to her. "Yes, Miss Eriko?" Kibana said, her head bowed in respect to the older woman. Eriko smiled down at the girl, no matter how strange she was, she was sweet.

"Tajima-sama, Izuna's father..." Eriko began, informing Kibana of the head's return discreetly, "Has returned and has requested for Madara-sama's presence. Would you go and get him? He should be in the forest by the armory-Izuna-sama has taken you there a few times, I've heard."

Kibana simply tilted her head to the side, her eyes clouded with questions. "Yes, Izuna-sama has, Miss Eriko, however I must inquire as to who Madara-sama may be?" She asked quietly, and Eriko's eyes widened. She had forgotten that the girl had yet to meet the other son.

"He is Izuna-sama's older brother, surely he has told you of him." Eriko whispered, as if the topic was scandalous. Kibana nodded though, "Yes, but he had never given me a name nor a face to match. I shall go to the armory and retrieve Madara-sama, Miss Eriko. It should not take me long, I will continue my duties upon my return." Kibana bowed lowly to the woman, causing Eriko to blush slightly, before dismissing the girl.

Kibana was gone with only a chime of her bell to mark her even being there in the first place.

Kibana roamed the path towards the armory slowly, taking her time to enjoy her small break from the congestion she called the main house. The place was stuffy, with long winding hallways, and confusing floor plans that she believed she would never figure out.

After walking for some time, and coming upon the large stone building that loomed ahead of her, she stopped and scanned the surroundings, only to be met with eyes filled with annoyance. She startled, and then skimmed the boy over slightly, he was only a year or two older than herself, and therefore older than Izuna. _He must be Madara-sama! _ She concluded before sending the boy an unsure smile.

"Mada-" She began only to be cut off by his harsh grunt of annoyance. "What the hell is that around your neck, girl?" He asked her gruffly, and her hand automatically reached up to touch the small bell the council had given her for convenience.

"It is a bell, Madara-sama." She informed him in a clipped tone, causing the boy to narrow his eyes at her.

"And why are you wearing such a thing, it makes the most annoying noise I have ever heard!" He replied just as shortly.

"The council would surely lose their heads if they thought to put a bell around Izuna-sama's neck, Madara-sama." She replied and then opened her mouth to continue with her job, only for him to scruff arrogantly.

"And why would the council think it appropriate to put a bell around my brother's neck?" He demanded. Kibana felt her jaw tighten, seeing the light of day waning and knowing she would be up until the late hours of evening before she were even close to finishing her tasks for the day.

"Izuna-sama is often running around, following me when I am doing my chores, Madara-sama, so the council asked that I wear a bell so he would be easier to locate-now Tajima-sama has returned, Madara-sama, and has requested your presence." She said curtly, having had rushed through her sentence since she saw Madara open his mouth to interrupt her again.

He closed his mouth before glancing around himself at all the weapons that littered the ground around him. Kibana studied his unruly black hair, and his training yutaka that opened to reveal his chest-which she noted had small cuts across the skin, scabbed over from days passed. He was a feral looking boy, for the age she assumed to be 14.

He finally grunted and then gathered the weapons at his feet, only to approach her with them. She held out her arms obediently as he dropped them into her arms. "Take those into the armory, girl." He grunted, before heading down the path she had just walked from. She nodded, heading to drop the weapons off into the armory.

A boy by the name of Hikaku she had become associated with met her at the door and he smiled at her fondly. "Kibana-chan! What a surprise to see you." He said, gathering the weapons from her to place them on a table beside him. He put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the building, she complied without protest.

"Hikaku-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." She said, a small smile on his lips. He chuckled under his breath before giving her a lopsided-grin. Hikaku was by far the friendliest Uchiha she had met, besides Izuna, and she enjoyed his company greatly. He wore his hair short-rather for convenience sake or style she was not sure, though she would admit that the look suited him greatly. She saw his eyes sparkling in amusement and she could not contain the small blush that swept across her cheeks at being caught admiring him.

His finger swept the bell around her neck gently, and it chimed around them, echoing off the trees as they began towards the main house. "I heard you as soon as you stepped foot on the path, Kibana-chan." He announced proudly and she could only giggle at his words. It was true, no matter where Kibana was, or where she was heading-the Uchiha's knew.

Madara had slowed his walk as he heard the chiming of the bell approaching, along with the gruff voice of his fellow clansmen Hikaku. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hikaku carelessly carrying on a conversation with the little servant girl, and Madara rolled his eyes at his flirtatious ways.

The three soon began to walk in step with one another, Kibana walking three steps behind the men out of custom-though around Izuna and Hikaku this never occurred, but she did not want to risk Madara seeing her inappropriate nature.

"How is Izuna-kun, Kibana-chan?" Hikaku asked lightly, causing Madara and Kibana to start at his question. "He is well, I assume... he has shown no signs of illness nor discomfort." Kibana said softly, her eyebrows furrowing at the question.

"I thought I should ask, seeing as he spends the majority of his time with you, rather than I-his best friend, or his brother." Hikaku laughed at this causing his two companions to look at his in confusion, and a little suspicion. "I am glad to know Izuna-kun has romantic interests, but I feel a little left out." Hikaku said, a smirk appearing on his face. Kibana flushed red, and then her upper lip curled-an expression Hikaku could remember seeing from when she first walked on to the Uchiha compound.

"I assure you, Hikaku-sama, that Izuna-sama and I are merely friends." She snarled, before her bell chimed loudly and then silenced.

Madara and Hikaku glanced behind them to see the girl had vanished, and Madara looked at Hikaku in vague interest. He merely shrugged at the unasked question and waved his hand off, "Kibana-chan has shinobi-training, though she chose to discontinue it when she entered the compound." Hikaku explained as if it were common knowledge.

Madara stared at him longer, "and what you said of the girl, and my little brother?" he grunted.

"Merely speculation, and a bit of teasing-Izuna hasn't left her side since she arrived." Hikaku explained with a large smile. Madara's eyebrow quirked and Hikaku continued. "Arrived around two or three months ago I believe, not long after Tajima-sama left."

Madara nodded-no wonder he had not seen the girl beforehand. "Is she Uchiha?"

Hikaku shrugged. "She claimed to be, and she acts like a Uchiha woman-but only Izuna-kun knows of her full heritage, and he refuses to release any of the information until he has spoken to Tajima-sama. Izuna-kun isn't confident that Tajima-sama will allow Kibana-chan to stay, which makes me even more curious of her lineage."

Madara listened intently as he and Hikaku entered the back gardens. They bid each other farewell before Madara left to go and greet his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Three.

Izuna and Tajima looked up as the sliding door slid open to reveal Madara. Madara studied the expressions of his family, and couldn't help but be interested in what they were discussing. Izuna looked afraid, apprehensive, and also a little defeated while Tajima looked well... downright giddy.

"Welcome home, Father." Madara said curtly, waiting for his father to invite him in to join the discussion. Tajima nodded his head in acknowledgement then gestured for Madara to come in and close the door.

Madara walked to his brothers side, then sat on the cushion beside him, both facing towards their father who sat before a small table, facing away from them, though his body was turned towards them. Tajima cleared his throat before looking towards his eldest. "Izuna was just telling me of our new maid, Kibana-san. Though I believe his opinion of her is more biased than what I would like to use to formulate a decision."

"Decision, Father?" Madara asked with surprise. He truly did not know of Kibana's circumstances.

"On whether Kibana-san will remain under the Uchiha's jurisdiction or be let go back to where she came from."

"Where did she come from?" Madara asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked between Izuna and his father, both having differing thoughts.

"Her clan." Tajima said simply, as if it were common.

"She doesn't have a clan, Father! I have already tried to explain this to you." Izuna said, a little mirth in his voice at Tajima's insistence that the girl had a family, even after Izuna explained her circumstances. Izuna found himself truly exasperated with his father, he acted as if his words went through one ear and out the other.

Madara looked at his brother in interest. "She has no family then?" He asked suddenly. Izuna shook his head, not bothering to appear sympathetic, as if he found the knowledge to be absolute, as if it were normal. "No, Kibana's mother left her to fend for herself, and she is a bastard child." Izuna said, his voice betraying none of his emotions-which was odd for Madaras' younger brother

"Father, Kibana has only showed to utmost loyalty, and has shown that she only wishes to serve the clan, no matter how lowly she is regarded." Izuna defended the girl. "Though Aniki has not interacted with her and has yet to form an opinion on her, however many of the members of the clan can vouch for Kibana, even many of the councilmen have become enthralled with her, Father." Izuna said, almost pleadingly.

Madara blinked at his brother, his father doing the same action. Tajima finally cleared his throat-schooling his expression back to that of a proper head of the clan. "Izuna, bring me the Chikushou girl so that I may evaluate her." Tajima demanded, his voice holding a tone of asking no questions.

Izuna spluttered, having not thought that his father would request to see the girl. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stood and excused himself from the room. Madara and Tajima heard his footsteps as they slowly quieted going down the hall, disappearing across the main house.

"Father,..." Madara began, preparing to ask how the battle was, but Tajima was watching the door patiently, waiting for Izuna to appear with the girl.

"Madara, have you ever heard of the Chikushou clan?" Tajima asked, his voice grave. Madara denied with a shake of his head and a soft-spoken "No Father."

"They could be the downfall of any clan, or they can be the reason a clan excels in battle. A clan of mercenaries primarily, and a proper clan second." Tajima said ominously, causing Madara to look at his father a bit more seriously.

"Where is the Chikushou clan, Father?"

"One is now residing within our walls, and I intend to use her to our advantage. The rest however, have dispersed to the edges of the nations, having fallen due to pride." He said as he stood to stand closer to the window, and began to gaze out at the side garden filled with flowers, and bright green grass signaling the beginnings' of spring time.

The little servant girl was part of such a clan? Madara had his doubts.

As if on cue the two men could hear the loud chiming of a bell-Madara swore he were going to get rid of that bell, if it were the last thing he would do before he left to return to his training.

The chiming stopped in front of the door, and Tajima turned expectantly as Izuna announced his and Kibana's presence. Tajima grunted, allowing them access into the private study. Izuna stepped into the room, Kibana three steps behind him with her head bowed and her face betraying no thoughts that was currently rushing through her mind as quickly as a retreating shinobi force.

"Tajima-sama." Kibana bowed lowly to him, her forehead practically touching the floor the way her long black hair was sweeping it. Tajima nodded his head in acknowledgement, and told Izuna to sit back down. Kibana stood closest to the door, her hands clasped together in front of her. Madara saw how her narrow amber eyes scoured the room in less than 2 seconds, before her gaze finally settled to looking past Tajima.

No matter how many times Tajima spoke to her, she would not directly meet his gaze. They had settled on make small pleasantries, discussing the weather, the state of the household, the like. Tajima was growing rather tense at how her eyes would never meet his, and the two boys could feel the tension rising around the room just as they saw his shoulders tensing as well.

"Kibana-san, why do you not meet my eyes?" Tajima demanded suddenly, causing Kibana to jerk and look to him with big doe eyes. She shook her head, as if forcing herself from a trance she had somehow fallen into.

"I apologize, Tajima-sama. I do not know what has come over me." Kibana said, ducking her head shyly and the men watched as her cheeks colored a soft pink. "Excuse my rudeness... My mother often taught me to never meet the eyes of the alpha male, and I ... I do not know."

Tajima's eyes widened slightly-though he had not interacted with the Chikushou often, or had any close with relations with any single one, he knew that Chikushou often resorted to their animal instincts depending on their animal, and how much they relied on their chakra.

"Kibana-san, tell me what your role within the Chikushou was." Tajima requested, and Kibana merely looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Tajima-sama. I do not know what my role in the Chikushou would have been should my mother had stayed. The Chikushou rank their men far differently than other clans, and I do not know where a Panther would have stood in the rankings; though I do know my mother was low in family."

"A Panther?" Tajima questioned his eyes widened slightly.

"Yes sir, though I am far from mastering the technique, Izuna and I have determined I am definitely that of a panther." Kibana said, glancing at Izuna warmly, who in turn stood straighter in his seat, his chest swelling with pride. The entire conversation was lost on Madara, who simply looked between the three in the utmost confusion. It appeared as if none of them wished to include him in the conversation anyways.

"Kibana-san, have your enjoyed your stay here in my compound?" Tajima asked slowly, and Kibana's face immediately lit up, and she smiled wide, showing off her large canine teeth.

"Yes, Tajima-sama, I have thoroughly enjoyed my stay. Thank you for your hospitality, I will repay you in any way I can for the warmth and comfort I have received here in the Uchiha compound." Kibana got to her knees, and touched her forehead to the floor, showing the utmost respect she had for the man before her.

"Kibana-san, you are allowed to remain in our care for as long as you wish. Return to your duties and report to me again in the morning. You are dismissed." Tajima said, turning back to gaze out the window.

He was not lost on the childish display Kibana and Izuna sent to one another before she exited the room, large smiles and big thumbs-ups. His lip twitched, especially as he watched Izuna's older brother give Izuna a horrified expression at his odd behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Also, I enjoy reading the reviews and appreciate that y'all like my story :) This is more of something I am just doing in my spare time, so I can not guarantee when a new chapter will be out, or that my grammar will be correct, etc. **

**So, here is Chapter 4!**

_Kibana stared at Izuna. Izuna stared back at her. Kibana's expression was that of annoyance, and Izuna was wearing a large cheerful smile._

_"Izuna-sama, the sun has not even risen in the sky, what are you doing out of your room so early?" She asked as she turned back to the fish she was cleaning for her early breakfast._

_"You're not on duty yet, Ana-chan, don't be so formal with me. Also, you're always too busy to talk with me during the afternoon, so I figured I could spend time with you before you start your day! That's okay, right?" Izuna blurted with a smile. Kibana simply shook her head and sighed. _

_"Even if I said that would not be alright, Izuna-kun, you would do so anyways. Do you want breakfast now, or are you going to wait for everyone later?" Kibana asked softly, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched Izuna wrestle with his long hair over her shoulder. _

_"I think I will go ahead and eat with you, if you don't mind." He said with a grunt as he was busy running his hands through his long hair, attempting to detangle it from his restless nights' rest. Kibana grinned, throwing a second fish into the hot pan, to begin making their small meals. She listened to the sharp sizzle and then turned to look at Izuna with a satisfied sigh. The vegetables and rice were waiting to be reheated, and would be hot by the time the fish were finished._

_"Izuna-kun, why don't you just cut off your hair if it bothers you so much?" She asked as she wiped her hands off on her apron, while watching Izuna continue to simply narrowed his eyes at her and shrugged._

_"Every time I have cut it before, I've regretted it." He said simply, really having no reason he would not cut it. Kibana rolled her eyes at him before gesturing for him to turn his back to her. His shinobi instincts told him not to, but he eventually did causing Kibana to snicker. _

_She ran her hands through his hair quickly, and managed to detangle it flawlessly before she grabbed a lock of hair and wrapped it around the rest, securing it all at the base of his neck in a tight ponytail. Izuna grabbed his hair and appraised it before nodding at her with a appreciative smile._

_"Thanks, Ana-chan! Think you could do this for me everyday?"_

* * *

Madara stared at the two who stood before him, it was early morning, as it was everyday that Izuna had woken him when he would fall out of bed to meet Kibana in the kitchen. Kibana's long black hair swept across her waist, as silky and shiny as Izunas. She was diligently wrapping his hair into a ponytail, as she had done every morning for the last eight years.

And just like every morning, she would look over her shoulder and give Madara a morning greeting before asking him if he would like his hair pulled back as well. Per usual, he would decline, and she would return to tending to their early breakfast so that each of them could get on with their day.

Madara looked around the room they were currently in, it was much different than the first kitchen Kibana had first worked in when she joined the Uchihas. The first she had worked in was more cold, and barren... almost as if the room were made of steel and ice, now however, the room was warm and comfortable.

Madara suspected Kibana was part of the reason that the Uchiha household was so very welcoming, but he also knew it was because the Uchiha clan now resided within the Konoha Village walls. It was new, it was unstable, but it held promise. It was not quite official though.. clans were still being asked to join, there were still many quarrels and disputes, and as of now only the Uchiha, Senju, and Akimichi clans were in the ranks. Besides those of rogue ninja needing a home, of course, and civilians.

"Koneko." Madara smirked inwardly as he watched the servant girl bristle at the name, "Prepare me a lunch for the day, I will be gone until dinner." He said gruffly while he watched Kibana narrow her eyes at him slightly over her shoulder, before finally nodding.

He found it impossible to hold his clan leader facade around her and he finally chuckled before joining Izuna who was leaned against one of the counters, and the two brothers watched her cook their meals diligently.

"I wish you would not call me that, Madara-sama." Kibana said as she began straining some steamed cabbage. She was undoubtedly pouting.

"Come on, Ana-chan, this is great! Aniki called you Koneko, I call you Ana, and some of the other men call you Kiba... you're quite popular! A lot of the other clans officials envy us for having such a beauty-I mean diligent woman in our midst." Izuna said with a wide smile on his face causing Kibana to turn red-from anger and embarrassment.

"Izuna-kun! It is not a great thing to be popular. Have you any idea how much more work I have to do, just because I've been called for specifically? It was fine before when it were just you two and Tajima-sama... but Hikaku will ask for some of the most ridiculous things. So does Kagami if I am being honest." Kibana said as she prepped their plates, and cleaned the used pots and pans.

Madara lifted an eyebrow. "What do they ask of you?" He asked curiously. Kibana simply sighed and shook her head.

"Yesterday Hikaku asked me to collect worms for him. I do not know why, and truthfully I do not wish to know why. Kagami-kun likes foot rubs." She grimaced and then shuddered slightly. She brightened soon afterwards, before she turned to the men, her eyes were lit bright, and the two Uchiha immediately braced themselves for whatever she were curious about.

"Aren't there a few Senju here?" Kibana asked quickly, her face full of light and curiosity. Izuna and Madara could almost see her cat ears twitching. They blinked. They could see her cat ears twitching.

"Yes, Koneko, now calm down you're leaking chakra." Madara said with a small laugh. Izuna was laughing aloud beside him, pointing and laughing at the girl, whose black tail manifested and began twitching in irritation.

"You two are as rude as ever." Kibana sniffed, before turning her nose up and leaving the kitchen with their food, taking it into the dining room so the three could share their small meal. Izuna and Madara followed her, Izuna carrying a pot of tea that Kibana had made earlier from her own special blend, that had been warming on the stove. The two were laughing at her expense all the way into the room, even as they were sitting to begin eating, they would glance at her slyly and watch as her tail picked up speed.

She finally hissed at them and they quieted immediately. She nodded satisfied, before grabbing the small tea kettle from Izuna and serving the two their drinks. They grunted in appreciation and a little of bruised egos. Kibana finally settled down in the seat beside Izuna, both facing towards Madara who quirked an eyebrow at the two, who responded with innocent smiles.

"Madara-sama, how are the preparations going for the celebration?" Kibana asked softly, as she flicked a piece of fish into her mouth. Madara watched as her sharp canines shredded the meat to nothing. He then recognized the words she spoke and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He saw Izuna mirroring his expression as well.

"Celebration?" Izuna said aloud.

"..." Kibana stared at the two. "Yes.. it is time for the cherry blossoms to bloom, I had heard from some of the Senju maids in the market that a celebration was being prepared to welcome the new season, and the new village? Are the Uchiha not participating with the Senju and the Akimichi?"

Izuna and Madara blinked at her.

She blinked back, before finally she pouted. "Madara-sama, you never enjoy doing anything fun, is that why the Uchiha are not participating?"

"I had not heard anything of it..." Madara said, his voice a little angry. Kibana immediately cringed. She should not have said anything at all, obviously Madara would know nothing about it, now that she thought of it. The only reason she knew was because she was gossiping with Senju women, who would know what was being prepared.

"Of course you had not heard anything! I just thought of it yesterday!" Kibana looked to the voice that boomed from the dining room entrance, and immediately her cheeks colored, much to Izuna's amusement. He laughed as he poked Kibanas' cheeks and pulled at them.

"Ana-chan, you never blush like that when Aniki and I are exposed, I am a little offended." Izuna whispered, causing Kibana to turn and try to nip his finger, which he pulled back quickly, and knowingly.

Madara turned to see the long, dark haired shinobi that he had known for almost as long as he had known Kibana. The Senju, Hashirama stood in the entryway, his sleeping robe opened slightly to reveal his chest-much like Izuna and Madara were at the moment.

"How is it that my subordinate knows of it, and yet I do not?" Madara challenged, trying to keep himself from laughing at Kibana's reaction with Hasirama present.

"I just said I heard it from some of the Senju women." Kibana grumbled as she attempted to swat Izunas hand away again, he was being persistent this morning. "I am not a subordinate either, Madara-sama, that is a far too respectable title from what I am."

"Quiet Koneko, I would not call you my servant girl." Madara snapped to Izuna and Kibana's surprise. Finally Kibana sighed and nodded, though in her mind she kept chanting that that was exactly what she was, but she was not in the mood to argue with Madara in front of this stranger.

A grunt sounded from behind Hashirama and Izuna enjoyed watching Kibana squeak and turn a brighter red. She looked as if she were about to scurry away in fright as the a white haired Senju made his presence known, moving to stand beside his elder brother.. His pale chest shining bright against his black sleeping robe.

Izuna and Madara watched as she calmly slipped from her seat and then exited into the kitchen without a word. Izuna sighed and Madara simply shook his head. Hashirama cleared his throat, calling attention upon himself once more.

"Good morning, Madara, Izuna-kun! I hope you two slept well, though considering how early the two of you are awake, I would assume not very well." Hashirama chuckled as he took a seat beside Madara, Tobirama following his brothers' example, and calmly sitting down beside him.

"Aniki and I are awake like this every morning, Hashirama-sama." Izuna said simply, trying to act casual as he threw a small pickle into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. The two Senju watched as he kept glancing at the kitchen doors anxiously, the boy was practically vibrating in his seat and soon Madara noticed it as well.

"Get out." Madara grunted, and like a whip was on his tail, Izuna was out of his seat and heading into the kitchen.

"My, you Uchiha men are upbeat so early in the morning, I've yet to see even the servant awake!" Hashirama stated loudly, while grinning mischievously. Madara suppressed the urge to groan in irritation at his long-time friends antics.

"What are you trying to get at, Hashirama?" Madara grunted as he tore off a piece of fish. Hashirama looked at him innocently and then pouted.

"I just want to know why." He said, his voice obviously that of moping. Madara wanted to roll his eyes, however Tobirama took that opportunity from him. Madara grabbed his cup of tea and drank the hot liquid, before finally turning to look at Hashirama with narrowed eyes.

"I suggest you-"

"I'm sorry, Senju-sama, I did not inquire as to what you would like for breakfast, I was in such a fluster. I hope you do not mind me going ahead and preparing something for you and your brother." Kibana interrupted abruptly, Madara looked up to see her standing just beside the two Senju brothers with trays piled onto one of her arms, while the other carried a sake bottle and cups. Hashirama immediately brightened at her as she began setting the plates down before the two.

She bowed to the two of them. Hashirama waved her off, "I do not mind at all! Thank you... uhh.."

"Kibana!" Izuna chirped from behind Kibana's shoulder. Hashirama nodded with a grin, "Yes, Thank you, Kibana-chan."

Kibana smiled briefly at him, before setting sake cups before the two Senju brothers, and Madara. She proceeded to fill their cups along with filling their tea glasses. She watched with a smirk as Izuna sat in his seat across from Madara and pouted, knowing he could not have any sake as well. He looked over at Kibana pleadingly and she ignored him mercilessly.

Hashirama and Tobirama nodded their thanks to her before beginning their meal. Hashirama was smiling ear to ear, "On to our earlier topic... The Cherry Blossom celebration is one of the things we have come to discuss with you, Madara." Hashirama said slowly, watching Madaras expression carefully.

Madara betrayed no emotion, however, Hashirama noticed Kibana smirk and pour him an extra cup of sake. Madara finally sighed in annoyance and glanced at the girl. "Koneko, go sit down, you are not working right now."

Kibana chuckled slightly and nodded, before walking around the table to sit back in her seat, which was in front of Hashirama. She returned to her breakfast dutifully, and silently. Though Tobirama and Hashirama could see Izuna elbowing her often enough for her to pinch him for his bad behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_"Now, Kibana-chan. As a woman of the Uchiha household, be it a servant or a wife, you must be taught to act like a lady." Eriko said softly as she tied the ribbon of a worn working robe onto the small girl. Kibana glanced at the old woman uncertainly. Her hair was grey, and her face was covered in wrinkles, but Kibana could see the kind smile she offered to everyone who entered the Uchiha doors._

_"A lady, Eriko-chan?" Kibana parroted, her gut wrenching at the prospect. Eriko simply nodded and patted the young panther on the head. Eriko turned and began walking down the hall, Kibana close on her heels, the bell around her neck ringing cheerfully when she would turn to gaze at something that had caught her eye._

_Eriko grinned at the girls antics, ever since she had arrived at the compound five months ago, she was a very interesting child. Also, very energetic. Though, Kibana had a hard time with some of the other maids-specifically because of her friendship with Izuna-sama. It was considered inappropriate by the others, and even a few of the councilmen had discussed forbidding Izuna and Kibana from interacting with one another._

_Everyone knew of the breakfast that Izuna-sama and Kibana would share every morning, and even Madara-sama was joining them as well. It was strange but it was not completely unheard of. Eriko has reprimanded many of the maids speaking ill of Kibana, reminding them of their own times of waking early in the morning to be courted by some of the lesser Uchiha men. _

_The maids would blush and then duck their heads with shame. Kibana still had problems with the council and very few of the women, but the girl seemed completely unaffected._

_Eriko stopped in front of a large wooden door, and as she opened it the smell of dusty books, and ink filled both the women's nostrils. Eriko placed a hand on the small of Kibana's back and moved her silently into the room. The two maids stood before a woman dressed in a lavish kimono, her face painted brilliantly with bright reds and dark blacks. _

_Kibana stared in awe at her, especially the way her black hair flowed and was also wrapped atop her head. Her skin was a creamy pale white, almost like milk, and her sharp light brown eyes seemed to be all-knowing. Kibana found her to be a stunning sight. The woman smiled kindly at the young cat, and in return Kibana bowed in greeting._

_"Hello, Kibana-chan, I am Hanako and I will giving you lessons to help you blossom into a proper lady." The woman said gently, as she moved to stand before Kibana and threaded her fingers through her hair, brushing her hair out from behind the girls shoulders._

_"Tajima-sama, has asked Hanako-chan to train you, Kibana-chan." Eriko informed her matter-of-factly. Kibana looked at her curiously, and Eriko could just see the questions in her eyes._

_"Tajima-sama is wanting you to take my position as head of the household service, should I retire or pass away." Eriko said bluntly. Kibana's eyes widened and she moved to shake her head no but Hanako stilled her with her dainty hands._

_"All you need is a little time, Kibana-chan, and you will grow to be one of the most beautiful women the Uchiha household has ever held within it's walls. Please let me train you, Kibana-chan." Hanako pleaded, and Kibana simply melted in her hands and nodded. Eriko and Hanako smiled knowingly at one another before Eriko left the room so Kibana could begin her first lesson._

* * *

Kibana grabbed the dry linen from the clothing line, and folded it dutifully. She sighed as she held the sheet over her arms and looked out towards the servants houses where Eriko-basan would be residing had she not passed five years prior.

Kibana looked down to her fairly new working robe. As the head of the household servants, she was required to dress far nicer than the other women. She resented this tremendously, though she has not been able to convey to Madara how she felt about this policy.

He would simply look at her and smirk slightly, "Why are you being so humble, Koneko?" He would ask her, and she would puff out her cheeks in frustration and leave him in his study. Kibana could not stand being dressed nicer than the other servant girls, they were not beneath her and neither was she above them. She felt distanced from them, she was not quite old enough to offer the girls any motherly comfort, and the girls also saw her as competition for whatever man they were hoping to court.

The Uchiha household was full of romance, Kibana thought on several occasions. The servant girls were all of Uchiha blood, the majority full-blooded. They were just unfortunate enough to be orphaned and separated from their parents and reduced to working to earn their keep and make a living for themselves.

It was not uncommon for noblemen to court an Uchiha maid. Every day it almost seemed as if another maiden were being married and taken back officially into the clan as a respectable wife to respectable men.

Kibana looked past the servants quarters to look towards the small garden that the nursery maids had arranged so that they may take the young children out to play. It was barren of any people, and Kibana could not force away the sorrow she felt. By the age of three the children were already being prepared to train as shinobi, and had no use for the garden or the nursery. The newborns were all too small to partake in the merriment of being outside in the fresh air.

She sighed and went back to collecting the was around mid-afternoon now, and despite Kibana's grudge against Madara from the stunt he pulled earlier that morning, she worried if he had eaten yet. She grimaced as she remembered Madara taking the curdled milk and dipping her hair with it, she still had the smell locked in her nostrils.

He was childish, and she was glad for that sometimes. He also had a one-track mind, and she knew that if he were allowed, he would only eat one meal a day if it were not for her constantly nagging him. She has seen the way he treats the other maids, as if they were in his way and annoying him.

Truthfully, she had to admit that the women were that way when it concerned their clan head.  
She could only imagine how he would have ended up treating her were it not for the fact the two had practically grown together with Izuna.

"Ah! Kibana-chan! Would you like some help with that?" Kibana looked up to see Hashirama looking at her with a large smile and curious eyes, eyes she saw too often on herself when she would look into a looking-glass.

"No, Senju-sama, I am fine." She said softly as she bundled the clothing expertly beneath her arm. She bowed to him respectfully, then standing straight to look at him expectantly. He wore what she had dubbed to be a relaxation yukata. She saw them often enough around the bath houses, and the thin material seemed comfortable in the warm weather they were experiencing,

Hashirama reached behind his head to scratch his neck, he seemed shy about something. Kibana did not have to wait long for an explanation. "Truthfully, Kibana-chan, I am a bit bored since Madara isn't around. Put me to work, I am dying of boredom!" He yelped dramatically, laying the back of his hand to his forehead as if he were about to faint.

Kibana chuckled under her breath and nodded. "Yes, Hashirama-sama. I can provide you with some entertainment while you wait for Madara-sama to return. Let me put these linen away and I will guide you." Kibana said as she headed toward the decking surrounding the compound.

Hashirama followed at her side, causing Kibana to look at him strangely. Only Izuna and Madara ever walked at her side, it was something they did out of familiarity. Had the Senju been raised with different customs from theirs? Kibana studied Hashirama from the corner of her eye, her eyes filled with curiosity and she was just yearning to ask the man of his familys' customs.

"How long have you been with the Uchiha, Kibana-chan?" Hashirama asked casually, looking to her expectantly.

"Eight years, Senju-sama."

Hashirama nodded, he was studying her just as she was studying him. "How old are you, Kibana-chan?"

She raised an eyebrow at his bluntness, and a smirk curled at the corner of her lips, revealing her canines for all the world to see. "It is not polite to ask a woman her age, Senju-sama, I am sure that is common knowledge."

Hashirama smiled in reply, moving to meet her playful banter. "Ah, but Kibana-chan, I am simply trying to better know the woman dear to Madara's heart."

"I am merely a childhood friend, Senju-sama. Should I pass, Madara would easily move on, and soon find a new servant girl to replace me." Kibana nodded to herself, as if she were confirming it within her head. "Also, I am 19 years of age, Senju-sama."

"Hashirama. Call me Hashirama, save the Senju-sama for my brother." Hashirama said, a small frown marring his features. He watched as Kibana slid open a door leading to what appeared to be the linen closet. He looked around himself to find that they had entered the household without his knowledge, and he was bewildered to say the least.

Kibana nodded to him slightly in acknowledgement before turning to walk into the small room and place the linens on their respective shelves. She wiped her hands on her apron and then turned back to him with a triumphant smile. "Alright, Hashirama-sama, if you will follow me, I can show you something to keep you occupied. Izuna-sama and Madara-sama often do this during their spare time, though I believe they just enjoy to indulge themselves." Kibana said as she shut the door to the closet, the wind caused by the shutting door made her weak bell chime loudly.

Hashirama looked to her with wide eyes before he looked further at her neck and saw the golden bell tied with a ribbon around her neck. Nonplussed, Kibana began leading Hashirama further away from the Uchiha household, moving closer to the private bathhouse built in the back garden. Hashirama could seem steam rolling from the roof and he could not help but grin.

A nice soak in the Uchiha hot springs sounded nice, he decided. He grinned at Kibana appreciatively, and Kibana smiled in response.

"Ana-chan~ I knew I heard you approaching!" Izuna yelled from the entrance, only covered by a loose towel. Hashirama watched as Kibana sweat dropped, and shook her head at her friends antics. "Izuna-sama, please cover up or return to your bath, you will catch cold like that." She reprimanded. Izuna immediately deflated and pouted.

"Ana-chan, you're always working, why don't you take a soak as well?" He asked pleadingly,and Kibana turned her back to him to face Hashirama. He caught the way she rolled her eyes at the Uchiha male, and chuckled underneath his breath.

"Hashirama-sama, I hope you enjoy you time here for the duration of your stay. Should you need anything just ask Izuna-sama or Madara-sama, and they will summon me and I will tend to your needs." She bowed to him before moving to leave.

Hashirama smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kibana-chan. I will."

**Okay, so I have yet decided if I will pair Kibana with any one yet or just let her live as a house maid and keep this as a friendship fic? Ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Not that long of a chapter sadly.**

_Kibana narrowed her eyes at Izuna who sat above her on the roof of the storeroom, laughing at her openly and rather loudly. She was soaked with water from a water scroll he had let loose above her as she was passing by. _

_Eriko stood nearby and she covered her smile with her hand, not wanting to embarrass Kibana further. The two teens had become closer over the last two years, along with Madara. The friendship was unique, and there were many opposed to it. However, as Eriko watched Izuna taunt Kibana who was dripping with water and glaring at him, causing her chakra to begin leaking and causing Kibana to take some characteristics of her black Panther form, she felt content._

_Eriko knew that should she pass, Kibana would take over her position, and Eriko was content with that thought. Eriko returned to the basin of water filled with clothes, and decided to let Kibana have a small break for a while. Kibana deserved it, she worked harder than any other housemaid she had been in charge of before._

_Kibana bared her canines at Izuna and growled menacingly. Izuna, however, laughed harder. Kibana scoffed and then turned to ignore the boy, only to catch a smell in the air that had her turning towards the path to the armory. She smirked at Izuna and ran towards the scent, and Izuna followed after her, a little fearful._

_"Madara-sama! Izuna-sama is keeping me from my work, and has no requests for me. Can you please explain to him that that is not how it works?" Kibana asked hurriedly as she saw Madara emerge from the trees. He raised an eyebrow at her and then shook his head in exasperation._

_"How about I do something better, Koneko." Madara began, he enjoyed watching the hairs of her neck raise in agitation. "You are to accompany Izuna and I to the closest village. We have been assigned a mission, and I am sure Izuna would love your company." _

_Madara smirked while Kibana groaned loudly. Izuna whooped childishly, and danced around Kibana in joy. She stuck her foot out in hopes of tripping the excited boy, but he merely skipped over the offending appendage and continued on his small journey of annoying Kibana._

_She huffed and then glared a Madara, "When do we leave, Madara-sama?"_

* * *

Kibana tightened the muscles in her face to keep her facial expressions from showing just how she annoyed she was. The women around her were not being discreet in their gossiping, especially considering the fact they knew Kibana's senses were heightened due to her bloodline.

"Poor, Kibana-san, she's already nineteen and no man has courted her. It is a shame, she is such a lovely girl." One of the older women whispered to a young chambermaid who nodded her head in agreement.

"None of the men will come near her considering her relations with Madara-sama, and Izuna-sama, it _is_ a shame, oba-san." The young woman admitted, while she dusted the portraits that hung on the walls in the main hall.

"Those councilmen should have put their foot down when it came to that friendship, Kibana-san is going to be miserable for the remainder of her life." The old woman sighed sadly, before turning to place a few clothes down to accommodate the ornate table.

Kibana finally felt her teeth clench, and the young helper in front of her flinched visibly, and cowered down before her. "K-Kibana-sempai! Please, calm down! You're frightening me." The young child whimpered. Kibana watched as the vase in the girls hands shivered along with her.

"I'm sorry, Kouhai. Please, use some of the lilies and camellia for the surrounding vases from the garden, I have to attend to the kitchen staff." Kibana said softly, her teeth loosening as she took in the scared expression the young girl had displayed towards her.

"Yuuki-san." Kibana spoke loudly and clearly, while the young girl scurried off to collect from the garden. A pretty black haired woman looked up from her tasking of setting out silverware and gazed at the Chikushou, indifferently.

"Take care of things here, I am going to assist in the kitchen, please make sure things run smoothly. Everyone already has their assignments." Kibana said, her eyes narrowing slightly at the woman. Yuuki nodded and gave Kibana a small smirk, this unnerved the young panther but she decided to wave it off as her nerves getting the better of her.

She turned to head to the kitchen adjoined to the main hall, but was stopped as the tall white haired Senju stood before her. He eyed her with what looked to be disdain, and finally settled on glaring at her.

Kibana stiffened at the cold treatment while she automatically bowed her head in respect to the man. "Senju-sama, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, her voice emotionless. Why was the Senju treating her so coldly? She had only met the man this morning, and they had exchanged no words, what right did he have to treat her in such a way? The nerve!

"No, servant." He gruffly said, before moving past her to head across the main hall and out of the doors. She blinked rapidly, and was very tempted to stick her tongue out at his retreating form, but she knew the kitchen staff would be overwhelmed by now, and the head of the department had been out on maternity leave for the last two weeks. They would be running like chickens with their heads cut off.

She hurried into the kitchen, and gave the Senju's strange actions no thought after that. She had been correct in her assumptions about the staff, and she was unnerved as she watched all the dishes being prepared by rushed and unsteady hands. There was no order whatsoever in this room!

"Halt!" Kibana shouted. All the kitchen staff stopped their actions to look at the new occupant in the room, and immediately every ones eyes shone in awe. They were saved!

"Tonight there is a large dinner between the Akimichi, Uchiha, and Senju's. With that being said, let us prepare the menu, a _proper_ menu, not what ever it is that you all have been... experimenting on." Kibana said with a small smile as she lifted a ladle from a pot showing a creamy soupy looking substance with a smell that smelled strangely close to honey.

The kitchen staff sweat dropped and gave nervous smile and chuckles, while nodding. "Yes, Kibana-san!" They chorused as they approached the girl, everyone surrounding her to listen to her orders.

* * *

"Yuuki-san, have you seen Ana-chan?" Izuna asked clearly as he approached the woman who was directing a young girl on where to put flower vases. Yuuki bowed her head slightly to the noble and nodded.

"She is in the kitchen, Izuna-sama. She seems a little stressed out today, I thought that I should inform you. She has also been more temperamental than usual." Yuuki noted as she pointed towards the kitchen. Her voice was void of emotion, but she wore a pleasant smile on her face.

"Has she? I wonder why." Izuna said more to himself, but Yuuki answered the man anyways. She smiled slyly, and giggled a little underneath her hand.

"She seems a bit lovesick, sir. Unrequited love, perhaps?" Yuuki spoke softly, as if asking herself. Izuna started though, looking at the woman with wide eyes.

"L-love?! Ana-chan does not have time for love, Yuuki-san, she has said so herself. She only has time for Aniki and I." Izuna said hurriedly, Yuuki thought his head would burst at the information that his childhood friend could possibly be in love.

Yuuki gave him a meaningful look, and Izuna paled. _Ana only has time for Aniki and I._ No! Ana-chan could not possibly be in love with one of them, it was wrong! Practically incest! Izuna looked at Yuuki with horrified eyes and the woman quirked an eyebrow. Had Izuna-sama never thought of Kibana in such a way? There was no way, he was a ripe man of the age of twenty!

Kibana entered the main hall from the kitchen, sweat dotting her forehead in droplets caused by the heats the ovens and katon jutsu's being used in the enclosed space. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Izuna and she visibly lit up, she began walking towards them, and for every step she took, Izuna took one step back.

"Izuna-sama, what is the matter? You look like a hare at the end of a kunai!" Kibana exclaimed, frustrated with the man. Izuna's face flushed red as he looked at his longtime friend, and he looked to Yuuki desperately. She offered him no solace and he trembled, turning back to gaze at Kibana.

"SorryAnachanIhavetogoBye!" Izuna said quickly, leaving the room using a jutsu she could not identify. Yuuki and Kibana stared at the spot Izuna had once occupied and raised eyebrows at his actions.

"Um... Thanks Yuuki-san, I appreciate the help, the hall looks lovely. The kitchen staff should remain stable until the dinner begins, however I request you keep an eye on them, with Hiromi-chan gone..." Kibana began, smiling nervously at the woman.

Yuuki smiled knowingly and nodded. "I will, Kibana-san. Now hurry along, I know that you must prepare Madara-sama." Yuuki grinned as she made shooing motions with her hands. Kibana laughed and moved along, leaving the main hall.

**I know, I stop at weird places, and every one is probably frustrated because the last few chapters have only spanned over one day. **

**I think I am going to open a poll to decide who Kibana is paired with, and reveal the result on chapter 12. For the next 6 chapters I am going to show her relations with everyone, and what is going on within the village.**

**In chapter 7, The first official village meeting will be taking place, and it will be filled with merriment and arguments and whatever ideas someones throws at me. :D I hope you enjoyed.**

**I have a link in my profile that will enable you to chat with me instantly. Also, the poll of course.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Madara stared at the girl is disdain and disgust. The amber eyed Uchiha stared back with exasperated eyes. She had a dark green formal yukata folded over her arms as well as one of her own hair combs. Madara moved to the other side of the bedroom he shared with Izuna, and chose to ignore the girl, who in turn sighed and then snorted._

_He looked over his shoulder to glare at her. "I am not being childish, Koneko!" He snapped. Kibana simply shrugged her shoulders, her young body too small for the large kimono, making her look as if she had been swallowed in brown linen. _

_"I do not recall saying that you were childish, Madara-sama. Now, if you will please sit down so that I may comb through your hair." Kibana said with a smirk in her voice, but a pleasant smile on her face. Madara bared his teeth at her, and she merely smiled at him._

_"Madara-sama, you and I both know that by the end of the day you will be dressed and primed for the dinner, can we skip this fiasco for once and just get it over with?" She muttered as she finally dropped her smile to glare at him. _

_He shook his head stubbornly, and then it was Kibana's turn to bare her teeth. _

_"You are such a mule, Madara!" She growled, and Madara's eyed widened, before he began smirking at her. Kibana immediately flushed red and smacked a hand over her mouth. "Wait! Wait! I did not say that!" She began rambling after that, giving apologies and begging for forgiveness._

_Madara soaked this up greedily, and happily, while he watched Kibana grovel before him._

_However, as Izuna and a chambermaid entered the joint bedroom, Madara immediately halted his laughter to look at his brother innocently. Meanwhile, Kibana was cowering beside a cabinet, trying to hide her shame from Madara and had crossed a line._

_Izuna's face instantly flushed red with anger after taking in the scene. He glared daggers at his brother, while Kibana fluttered around Izuna trying to explain that she had done wrong._

_Izuna glared at her then. "Ana-chan, Aniki and I have treated you as a close friend since you have arrived, we insult you, why can you not insult us as well?" He demanded with cold eyes._

_Kibana's eyes widened, and she looked to Madara questioningly. She then looked back to Izuna as if he were the dumbest boy she had met in her life._

_"Izuna-sama, I am but a servant. We are friends, yes, but there is a boundary that I myself have set, and I have crossed it." She explained calmly, raising her hands in a soothing motion to help Izuna calm down. "I deserve to be punished, and if Madara-sama gloating and having an inflated ego is part of that punishment, I am all for it." She grinned cheekily as she glanced over at Madara who chuckled slightly at the jab. _

_"Ana-chan, you should feel comfortable with us." Izuna argued, his mouth seemingly set in a permanent frown. The chambermaid that had entered with Izuna watched the exchange with piqued interest. Not many of the servants have seen the three teens interact._

_"I do feel comfortable, Izuna-sama. However, when I am on duty I am supposed to be a maid, not a friend-please understand." Kibana tried to explain, feeling exasperated with the boy._

_Madara walked to stand beside Kibana, and looked at her fully. "I understand, Koneko." He smirked, and Kibana's eye brow twitched. She narrowed her eyes at the long haired Uchiha, opening her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Izuna's laughter that filled the room._

_Kibana and Madara turned to look at Izuna with wide eyes, he was practically doubled over in laughter. The two soon began laughing as well, joining Izuna. The chambermaid stared at the three weirdly, maybe there was a reason the three were practically magnets when it involved themselves, she mused._

* * *

Kibana glared at Madara, who was baring his teeth at her.

She shook her head and sighed in annoyance. "Madara-sama, it has been 7 years since I was put in charge of preparing you, and you lose this battle every single time. Please, just sit down so that I may brush through you hair."

Madara snorted, and finally conceded to sitting down on the ground in the middle of the room. Kibana smirked with satisfaction and turned to slide the door shut behind her. She laid the a dark blue yukata beside her and Madara glared at it in disdain.

"I do not understand why you do not enjoy this, Madara-sama, I love getting dressed up." Kibana said with a small voice, as she began running her fingers through the mans hair, preparing it for its torture. She listened as Madara grumbled angrily under his breath and she could not stop the urge to roll her eyes at his stubbornness.

She grabbed her hair comb from the pocket in her apron, and began pulling out the tangles Madara had hidden underneath his hair. She smiled a little, he always did that-make the top layer of his hair neat to try and fool her so that she would not attempt to brush it.

He grimaced at the feeling and cringed his nose. "I had figured you would have stopped even attempting this, Koneko." He grumbled.

She grinned and shook her head, he said that _every time._ "I enjoy humiliating you, Madara-sama. Would you like your hair tied for this event?" She asked softly. She saw him hesitate, pondering the notion. He finally shook his head and she pocketed her comb.

They both stood at the same time, the routine bred into them after so many years. Madara removed his 'relaxing robe' as she had dubbed the dark red material he wore around the household, and tossed it onto the floor at their feet. She rolled her eyes as she bent to pick it up and fold it.

She grabbed the formal yukata as well, laying the relaxing robe down on a small table beside her. She unraveled the material and held it up, just as Madara raised his arms up to his sides, so that she could put the sleeves on.

Kibana now stood before him, tying the yukata at the front. The dark blue material suited him well, and she admired him for it. He glared at her scrutiny of him, and as she looked up to meet his eyes to comment how handsome he looked today, _as always_, he noted grudgingly, she snorted.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she covered her mouth with tan hands, _she is laughing at me! _He growled in his thoughts. "I am sorry, Madara-sama!" She apologized quickly, trying to suppress and giggle. "It is not often that I see you so dejected and defeated, I could not help myself, it is indeed an odd sight." She smiled at him warmly and he just rolled his eyes at her explanation.

"It is fine, Koneko." He groaned. He turned to look at the sliding door that he would soon exit to join in on the festivities, and he felt a migraine coming on. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and then he smirked.

Kibana felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise on instinct.

"Would you like to accompany me to the main hall, Koneko?" He asked her, a sly smile on his face. She shuddered at the expression, she had learned that that particular expression meant bad things for her. She opened her mouth to decline, but he reached over and flicked the bell around her neck whose sound had dulled with time. It rang softly and quietly, but it filled the room with it's beautiful sound.

"Let me rephrase that. You are accompanying me to the main hall, or I will drag you there by your feet." He clarified. Kibana sighed in defeat, wanting to curse the man before her, but settled on glaring at him.

"Fine, Madara-sama." She snapped. He smirked in satisfaction, while he watched her move forward to slide open the door for the two of them. Kibana paused as she turned to look at Madara.

"Madara-sama, this is a peaceful meeting, no weapons are allowed." She said threateningly before turning to step out into the hallway. She didn't miss the hidden kunai Madara had tried to discreetly hide onto the small table by his door.

As Madara stepped into the hallway as well, Kibana slid the door shut silently. Madara began walking towards the main hall with Kibana three steps behind him.

* * *

As the two entered the main hall, they noticed some of the housemaids dressed prettily at the side of the room dressed in elaborate kimonos, they seemed to be dancing to Kibana-of course she did not know how, the majority of the group were the ones that were normally tripping over their own feet in the halls.

Madara moved to stand at the head of the table, Kibana moved back to stand against the wall behind him, as per usual. Izuna stood from his seat at the right of the head. The two nodded to each other respectfully. Hashirama, who was seated to the left of Madara now stood and nodded at the man.

"Madara! Thank you for hosting this dinner and meeting, I am looking forward to the festivities!" Hashirama spouted, grinning ear to ear. Kibana saw a man on the other side of Izuna stand as well, she did not want to seem vain but... the man was very ... _large_ for a shinobi. His forehead was covered by a bandaged cloth much like Hashirama was decked out. The mans hair was a soft burnt orange color, and it trailed just as long as her own waist length hair. His face held a smile, and it made his cheeks even rounder, his eyes were squinted, she could not see the color of his eyes.

Both of the men were dressed traditionally, and seemed to hold a care free air to them. She found the atmosphere to be very inviting. The man nodded to Madara in respect, and gave him a large smile. "Yes, Madara, this is a wonderful opportunity for our clans to get to know one another."

"Of course, Akimichi Chouki." Madara said, no emotion showing on his face-much to Kibana and Izuna's disdain. "It is a pleasure to be dining with the heads of the Akimichi and Senju clans, without the burden of councilmen." Madara said lightly. Kibana smiled slightly, Madara could sure hold a grudge against those old farts.

The two clan heads nodded, and the four men sat down. Kibana eyed the young woman sitting next to the Akimichi, and her eyes lit up with curiosity.

Izuna glanced over to his longtime friend, the revelation Yuki-san had revealed earlier unnerved him. _There is no chance that Kibana is attracted to one of us, _he had stubbornly told himself throughout the day. He looked over to her with unsure thoughts, and catching her expression.

He smacked himself in the face. The Original Face-Palm folks.

The two Senju brothers, and the Akimichi couple glanced at him in concern and he simply waved his hand side to side, dismissing the worry. Madara narrowed his eyes at him slightly, only for Izuna to try and secretly gesture to Kibana.

Madara could not turn to look at her over his shoulder like he usually would with these nobles around, it would be rude and outright disrespectful. He glared at Izuna, trying to convey this message and the younger Uchiha just silently groaned.

"Chouki, why not introduce your wife to Madara?" Hashirama suddenly spoke.

Chouki then laughed and nodded. "I apologize, I am not used to people who are not already associated with my lovely." He turned to his wife and gave her a heart-warming smile. The woman in question blushed and ducked her head shyly.

"This is my lovely wife, Ayame." Chouki told Madara, who in turn offered a small smile in response.

"It is a pleasure, Ayame-san." He said, inclining his head to the woman who nodded back with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Madara-san." She responded her voice loud and clear, it sounded magical to Kibana's ears, though. She gazed at the woman, her small angled face, her softly rounded cheeks, and the way they were dusted rosy with a small blush.

Her hair was wrapped up in an eloquent bun, secure with chopsticks, and ornaments decorated her light brown hair. Her eyes were large, and her lashes were long-accenting her ice blue eyes. Kibana practically melted. This woman was the definition of beauty, Hanako-chan had nothing on her.

Kibana kept her facial expressions and thoughts to herself. She was but a servant, and was not to be heard or seen when in service. She kept a stoic expression, but on the inside she was gushing to herself how lovely the woman was, and how she was envious that she had such a doting husband.

_Wait, envious? I am not envious. I do not wish to marry._ Kibana thought, her eyebrows pushing together in confusion. She quickly schooled her expression and let out a silent sigh of relief at not being caught. If Emiko were still alive, she would have dragged her out of the room by her ear.

Kibana watched on as the Akimichi couple, the Senju brothers and the Uchiha brothers conversed politely. She felt as if she were watching a council meeting. Madara stuck two fingers in the air, and her ears deafened as the bell around her neck rang out loudly.

Only Izuna, Madara, and Hikaku were taught the small jutsu. It was a jutsu that summoned her in a way, letting her know she was needed. She tried to contain some grace as she walked forward to stand beside Madara. She bowed to him respectfully before righting herself and awaiting her orders.

"Koneko, inform the kitchen staff that we are ready for our meals." He said with a small smirk on his face. He loved it whenever they were surrounded by nobles, because Kibana really did then act as a servant and he found it entertaining.

He looked at the dancing women and grimaced slightly before adding lowly to her, "and send them away."

She couldn't help but giggle at that, she nodded in reply and headed towards the girls first, making shooing hand gestures that the girls rolled their eyes at with smiles, they soon left the room and Kibana was strolling through the kitchen checking on all of the meals that the staff had prepared for their guests.

She watched as each dish left through the door, and sighed in relief when she could not hear any mishap outside the room-Izuna had a bad habit of tripping the staff as a prank.

"Kibana-san! Madara has requested your tea." One of the men said as he entered back into the room. Kibana's eyes widened as she looked to the canister she always left on the counter, that was normally filled with her leaves. She rushed to it in panic, and opened it. A puff of dust spouted in her face and she groaned.

_I knew I had forgotten something today..._ she moaned. _It is not as if Madara can actually taste the difference between my tea and the usual brew..._

"Hachi-kun, would you mind brewing some tea?" She asked the man. He gave her a bewildered and scandalized expression.

"But, Madara specifically asked for your tea, Kibana-san!" He protested. Kibana nodded with a small smile.

"Truthfully, Hachi-kun, my tea is no different from the tea you make for us everyday." She said with a smile, and the man seemed to glow with pride thinking Madara enjoyed his brew so vigorously. He nodded then and set pace to begin his work.

Kibana waited for the tea to finish, and then stepped from the kitchen with a tray of two cups in one hand, and a kettle in the other. She approached the end of the table, silently setting down the cups before Izuna and Madara.

She secretly glared at Izuna who was just about to raise a sake cup to his lips, and he immediately set it down, stuttering out excuses. She noticed that only Madara was without a drink, and that the other guests were drinking sake with their meals. She poured the tea for Izuna and Madara, grabbed Izuna's sake cup, and turned to return the tray to the kitchen.

She was just about to open the door when Izuna's voice stopped her midstep.

"Oi, Ana-chan. There is something wrong with your tea, it does not taste the same as it usually does." Izuna said, his voice filled with confusion. She mentally groaned.

She turned to answer the man only to have Madara glaring at her with the cup raised to his lips. He set it down and scowled and Kibana cowered under his gaze.

"Explain this, Koneko." He demanded, to her embarrassment.

"I have no leaves left for my brew, Madara-sama. There will be none ready until tomorrow afternoon, I'm afraid. Would you care for something else?" She asked him timidly, resisting the urge to fidget under his disapproving expression.

Hashirama and the Akimichi wife, Ayame, watched the exchange with interest.

Some of the servant girls around the room giggled beneath their hands at Kibana's misfortune and she glared at them, this just made them giggle more.

"What is so humorous that you find it necessary to laugh?" Madara demanded of the girl closest to him. The girl immediately quieted and lowered her head.

"Nothing, Madara-sama, I apologize." She whispered. He returned his gaze to Kibana who shrunk underneath it.

"I would enjoy your tea, Koneko, but if it is unavailable, I will make due with what you have brought me." He said gruffly. Kibana nodded and turned to return to the kitchen.

"Also, do not think that I would have been fooled by this. I do in fact know that there is a difference between your brew, and the kitchen staffs." He said with a small smirk. Kibana colored in embarrassment and scurried to the kitchen quickly.

Izuna looked towards his brother. "Aniki, do not tease Ana-chan, you know she does not enjoy it." Izuna said with a heavy sigh, exasperated with his brothers antics.

"How long has Kibana-chan been with the Uchiha?" Hashirama asked suddenly to the Uchiha brothers surprise. Tobirama looked on indifferently while the Akimichi looked on with interest. The way Madara had interacted with the servant _was_ peculiar, and it grabbed Ayame's interest.

"She came to us eight years ago, Hashirama-san." Izuna supplied

"You would not perhaps be willing to sell her, or let us employ her?" Hashirama asked with a grin, and the two Uchiha brothers instantly glared at him, much to Hashirama's amusement.

"She is our head of service, Hashirama, we can not afford to look for new help just because you wish to take her back to the Senju house and use her for entertainment." Madara quipped with a frown, and Hashirama laughed loudly. Then his face turned serious.

"What? She is the head of the service?" He asked with all seriousness. Tobirama enjoyed his meal along with Choki, while Ayame watched the exchange with bright eyes.

"Yes. She earned the position a few years back." Madara answered shortly.

"Hm. Kibana-chan just gets more interesting." Hashirama grinned, as he turned to return to his meal. Izuna followed soon afterwards, but for a few moments Madara simply stared at his dish and contemplated if he ever would send her away from the compound and under what circumstances.

* * *

**The real fun begins next chapter! CHAOS... I think.**

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far, and I must say that I am proud of it. (:**

**Well, here was a bit of insight on Madara and Kibana's interaction, I think I might do Tobirama next.**

**Poll is up, also! If I don't have a lot of votes, it is hard to decide how Kibana's future will be...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Madara had just been announced as the new clan head a little over a month ago, and he insisted Kibana attend to him, and no one else. He and the Senju head-Hashirama had been discussing a peace treaty since the inauguration day, and Madara trusted no one but Kibana and Izuna at this time._

_Kibana sat on a cushion beside the door, while Madara and Izuna sat in the middle of the dimly lit room, across from the Senju's, Hashirama and Tobirama. The Uchiha council sat behind Madara and Izuna, while the Senju council sat behind Hashirama and Tobirama._

_In both clans, the leaders were brothers, and were recognized as such. However, only the eldest was recognized as the clan head. _

_Kibana say with her legs beneath her, her back straight, and her chin high. She sat as if she were ready for any order given to her. Just as the servant girl on the other side of the door was. The Senju's head servant. Kibana had only met her briefly before in a market, but she was obviously of Senju blood if her arrogant smirk at Kibana said anything. Only those of clan blood would attempt to portray such an image to another._

_Kibana narrowed her eyes slightly, giving the woman a cold glare, before turning back to face her charges, who were now arguing with the council. The council and the clansmen were torn between making peace, or continuing the fighting. This meeting has spanned over the course of several days, and you could see the exhaustion upon the occupants faces._

_Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned to his councilmen that were shouting their opinions on the matter to one another. He released a bit of chakra to grab their attention, and the men all looked to him. Hashirama and Tobirama sat calmly, studying the expressions shown to them._

_"Madara-sama, this is ridiculous! They have killed countless Uchihas! We should not bargain a treaty with these.. these barbarians!" One of the older councilmen, Tora, yelled with narrowed eyes. You could see the hatred in his black eyes. Kibana shuddered at the mans reaction, she saw the Senju's head servant shudder as well._

_"We have killed countless Senju as well, Tora-san. Have you forgotten all the lives you have taken from their clan? All the lives I have taken?! We have been fighting for so long, we do not even know what we are fighting over! This needs to end!" Madara shouted, outraged by the man._

_"Creating a treaty with the Senju is as destructive as aligning yourself with a Chikushou, Madara-sama!" Tora yelled, shooting to his feet. Kibana flinched back, her eyes widened. All of the Uchiha looked to Tora in surprise. Tora blinked and then looked to Kibana, as if remembering her bloodline. He immediately cowered down when Izuna and Madara stood up. A few council members stood as well-those in favor of the treaty._

_"I do not know what Chikushou you have surrounded yourself with, Tora-san, but the Chikushou I know is loyal." Izuna snapped, anger in his eyes. _

_"This treaty will pass, you are in the minority against the creation of the treaty. Stand down, Tora-san!" Madara snapped, causing the old man to cringe back. Hashirama completely missed the aura of the room, the way the tension was rising. In fact, a lot of the Senju's missed this, they were focused on what Izuna had said._

_"A Chikushou?" Hashirama said aloud in wonderment. The Senju council seemed to be buzzing with excitement at the prospect of a Chikushou nearby. Madara turned to look at Hashirama with an annoyed glare, he then turned his glare to Izuna who shrunk back to sitting before the Senju brothers. The council followed after, and then finally Madara._

_"The Chikushou is long gone, Hashirama." Madara said, his tone demanding not to be questioned. Hashirama merely nodded, seeming to bite his tongue on the matter._

* * *

Kibana grumbled under her breath as she felt her bell toss side to side around her neck, it was ringing loudly as well, causing the kitchen staff to look at her with amusement in their eyes. She sighed, and waved goodbye to Hachi, who was grinning from ear-to-ear, and returned to the main hall.

She silently made her way to Madara, who only offered her a smirk. The Senju and Akimichi watched the girl approach the Uchiha head with interest. Kibana stood beside Madara, bowing her head to him, with curses on her mind. "Yes, Madara-sama?" She asked softly, though Izuna and Madara could see how her teeth were clenched.

"We have finished our meals, Koneko. You are to stay here, and take notes." Madara ordered, as he waited for her to nod in consent. She nodded, and he turned to face the table of his guests once more. Hashirama took this opportunity to grin at everyone and stand, addressing everyone in the room.

"Since the village's founding, this will be our first season to see the cherry blossoms bloom. I wish to hold a big celebration, organized by the Senju, Akimichi, and Uchiha clans! What do you all think?" Hashirama asked, his voice full of excitement.

"That sounds like a lovely idea! It'll show the unity of our village, don't you think, Choki-dear?" Ayame said, addressing her husband who smiled widely and nodded.

"That does sound nice, it will give a break to shinobi, and also give everyone a chance to attempt at making bonds and connections with everyone." Choki supplied. Hashirama nodded excitedly. The Akimichi and Senju turned to the Uchihas, wanting an opinion.

Izuna and Madara looked to one another, and as if a silent conversation was held, they looked to Kibana. She narrowed her eyes at them slightly for putting her on the spot, Izuna grinned at this. You could see in Madara's eyes for Kibana to speak her opinion. She sighed silently, and turned to address the table.

"I believe the Uchiha would benefit greatly from this, don't you think so, Madara-sama?" She said, glancing at Madara slyly. His smirk fell from his face and he glared at her in good nature.

"Why do you believe that?" Izuna asked, his eyes full of questions at Kibana's statement.

"The Uchiha has never had many alliances before, not even with mercenary groups and the like. To be part of the village, is it not wise to incorporate ourselves into it, rather than sitting along the sidelines and waiting to be approached? The Uchiha will be working with Shinobi from other clans, and if there is no established bond, or even a hint of trust, the mission will fail. The Senju maids have also told me of many stories surrounding cherry blossoms, tales of romance, and the formations of life-long friendships. I believe a celebration will help the Uchiha." Kibana explained. Hashirama nodded after she finished speaking, looking to Madara and Izuna expectantly.

"She is right, Madara! If not for our friendship, there would not be a village. Just imagine how successful the village will be with so many bonds within it's wall!" Hashirama said cheerfully. Tobirama and Izuna were studying Kibana though as Hashirama attempted at convincing Madara to join the celebration.

She refrained from fidgeting under their gazes, and instead focused all her attention on Madara, who finally turned to look at her. He nodded at her in appreciation for her input, and she grinned in response.

"The Uchiha will partake. However, I have some things to attend to in the wind country and will not be returning until a few days before the cherry blossoms bloom. Kibana, Izuna, and whoever they deem necessary will organize the Uchihas part in the celebration." Madara said. Izuna's eyes widened and he looked to Kibana who was trying to keep her expression under control.

_Madara-sama, you jerk! I already have a lot to attend to as it is, can Izuna-kun not handle this on his own?_ Kibana looked to Izuna who was beginning to take on a panicked expression, and she sighed mentally. _I suppose not._

"That is fine." Hashirama said with a grin, while Tobirama's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Kibana-chan seems like she would know what to do, though I ask that she report to me daily for instructions and such." Hashirama said, directing this towards Kibana. She nodded, and gave the man a smile.

"Then we shall begin preparations the day after tomorrow! Is that alright?" Hashirama asked. Madara and Choki nodded. Choki was smiling widely, while Madara held a content expression.

* * *

"The Senju are leaving today, as well as Aniki." Izuna said, as Kibana wrapped his hair into a ponytail the next morning. Kibana simply nodded, not really hearing the boy. Izuna puffed his cheeks and looked over his shoulder at the panther, whose eyes looked right through him.

"Ana-chan, what is wrong?" He questioned, filled with concern at his friends actions. She shook her head slowly and gave him a weak smile.

"Nothing, Izuna-kun, I am just not feeling well today." She said, her voice small. Izuna sighed and wanted to ask further, but he knew he would not get any more answers from her. She finished wrapping his hair back, and turned him back around to face her.

"I have already eaten, and prepared the breakfast for today, Izuna-kun. I am taking my day off today, Madara-sama has already been informed. I will see you later, Izuna-kun, I am going to go lay down." Kibana said, appearing weaker by the minute.

Izuna nodded slowly, "Do you want me to walk you back?" He asked. Kibana shook her head, and moved to leave the kitchen, and soon afterwards leave the dining room.

She passed by Madara, who had wished for her to feel well by his return, which would be for a few weeks, and Hashirama who had given her a piece of wood that smelled as if it had been soaked in a mint oil. He had said it would help sooth the soul, and therefore her illness. She had nodded and thanked him kindly.

Her room was located on the same hallway as any guests who would stay at the Uchiha compound. It was not uncommon for a servant to spend the night, but the room had become Kibana's permanent residence, and was located fairly close to Madara and Izuna, who were a hallway away should they need anything.

She sighed as she turned to her door, her hand outstretched to open the door. She was unaware of the other presence in the hallway until she saw him out of her peripherals. She glanced up to see the white haired Senju, and she sluggishly bowed to him, trying to muster up a small smile.

"Good morning, Senju-sama." She said, continuing to bow. She had expected the man to continue on his way, but he stopped before her and stared down at her until she raised her head.

She looked at him curiously, her head spinning as she raised herself to look at him. She felt her feet sway beneath her, but she maintained balance, and instead allowed her knees to buckle in weakness.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Senju-sama?" She asked softly.

Tobirama cocked an eyebrow at her, and finally nodded. She groaned mentally but gave him a smile, urging him to continue.

"I would like to know of your heritage." He said bluntly, with a emotionless voice.

She blinked wildly at this abrupt question. She opened her mouth to answer, but was only met with the urge to cough. She quickly raised her hand to her mouth to cover her actions.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at her, studying the girl. She was darker than other Uchiha sure, but compared to how he had seen her yesterday, she was pale. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was coughing as if she were trying to bring her lung up to study it.

Her body slumped, and he watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in unconsciousness. He immediately stretched his arms out, and caught her. He looked down at her, wondering how illness could take over her so quickly. She had seemed in top health the night before.

He looked around, trying to decide what to do with the girl, just as a groggy maid came through to begin cleaning the guest rooms.

"Oi. Where is this Uchiha's quarters?" He demanded. The young servant started, having not sensed or seen the man in the hallway. She looked down to see the unconscious panther, and sighed with a shake of her head. _It was bound to happen sooner or later, _the maid noted.

She looked to the door before Tobirama, and nodded. "She sleeps there, Senju-sama."

* * *

**So far Madara is first in the poll, however he won't appear for a few chapters. Sorry!**

**Just doesn't seem right for Madara to participate in preparing for a Cherry Blossom festival, yaknow?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_"Great, Kibana-chan! Keep it up!" Izuna encouraged as he watched his friend attempt at a fire jutsu. Kibana growled in frustration as she tried to manipulate the small fire at the tip of her finger. She finally shook her hand, dispelling the flame and looked at Izuna helplessly._

_"Izuna-sama, I do not think that fire is my chakra nature." She said, a frown marring her features. Ever since Tajima had allowed her to stay at the compound, he had a Uchiha train her for at least an hour a day. She was required to build up herself physically before she laid her head down at night, as well. _

_"Well, how are we supposed to know what you nature is, Kibana-chan? All Uchiha have fire nature, it is only natural that you do as well, right?" Izuna said, his cheeks puffed out. He had known the girl for five months now, but their friendship blossomed during this time._

_"What chakra nature did your mother possess?" Kibana and Izuna looked to Madara, who was approaching them from the household, who had just voiced his thoughts. Kibana closed her eyes, and scratched her cheek. She finally shook her head._

_"I do not know, Madara-sama. She always trained with her beast, rather than her nature." She clarified._

_"Why are you not training your beast?" Madara asked, Izuna and Kibana stiffened, and both ducked their heads._

_"I am not prepared for the responsibilities that the beast entails, Madara-sama." Kibana said, her voice small. Madara frowned, and Izuna nodded his head slightly. _

_"Aniki, it is not wise for Kibana-chan to master her beast. Father has said so as well, she is too weak in spirit for it." Izuna offered as an explanation._

_"I want to see." Madara said, his voice held the tone of no arguments, and the two younger Uchihas looked to one another helplessly. Kibana finally nodded, and moved back away from the two males._

_"Kibana-chan, remember what we've practiced. Remember what father has said." Izuna advised, and Kibana sent him a half-hearted eye roll, and a smile. _

_Madara watched as the skin on her hands folded into itself, replacing the tan skin with black fur. The transformation made itself up to her elbows. He could see the same thing happening at her feet and ankles, but could not see further because of her clothing._

_Fur lined itself up her neck, and around her eyes. She looked as if she were now wearing a raccoon mask, the fur were not go further around her eyes, not matter how much she willed it. Madara watched, and his face starting taking a more fascinated expression. Not many of this world can say they have seen a Chikushou transformation. Before battle, they would already have transformed into their beast forms._

_Kibana turned to face the two boys, now relaxed from her transformation. The fur would not completely cover her, and her fingernails had lengthen to sharp points, though Izuna knew that she could transform them to resemble paws. The tips of her ears were covered in fur as well, and they had also pointed at the tip. Izuna walked around Kibana, looking for the telltale sign of her tail._

_She glared at him over her shoulder, and he shrugged and grinned as he reached down to jerk her tail from underneath her Kimono for Madara to see. The older males eyes were widened, and he stared at Kibana unsure. Kibana looked at him expectantly, and as if he were in a trance he moved forward to touch the fur on her cheek._

_Izuna and Kibana watched him with slight amusement._

_His fingers grazed on the line separating the fur and the skin. "This is so weird." He whispered lowly. Izuna nodded at his older brothers statement, and Kibana chuckled under her breath. It was almost as if Madara was petting her, and it made her step back suddenly._

_Madara seemed to snap out of his trance, and he stared at Kibana, who stared back. The two males watched as her fur seemed to melt back into her skin, and she returned to normal. "I'm... I am sorry, I am not accustomed to someone touching me." She apologized for stepping back._

_Madara nodded in understanding. "It is alright, Chikushou. I apologize for stepping into your space."_

_"Kibana." The girl corrected. Madara looked to her with a raised eyebrow. Izuna moved to stand beside Kibana and wrapped an arm lazily over her shoulders. _

_"She does not like formalities, Aniki. She feels as if she is being distanced." Izuna explained, and Kibana nodded in agreement. Madara turned his head to the side slightly, and smirked._

_"Then, Koneko shall suffice?" He asked, chuckling under his breath. He turned and began walking away, he could hear Kibana splutter and try to form a sentence, while his younger brother laughed loudly._

* * *

Kibana groaned loudly, as she opened her eyes. The light from the window beside her bed burned, and her eyes automatically shut in defense. She laid a hand upon her forehead, the back of her hand seemed to burn on contact and she groaned even louder.

_What a time to get sick._ She thought sadly.

"Izuna-kun." She called as she felt another presence in the room, though through her muddled senses she could only guess at who would enter her bedroom, and seeing as Madara would be leaving today after he had eaten breakfast, she knew it could only be Izuna.

"Izuna-kun," she called again. She felt weaker than any time before, and it bothered her. "Get out, Izuna-kun. You know I hate it when you attempt you coddle me." She ordered finally. Grabbing her blanket and pulling it over her head.

"I am not the Uchiha, girl." A voice said, and Kibana's eyes flashed open. She peeked over her blanket to take in the white haired Senju's form. She squeaked. She squeaked without shame.

She crawled out of her futon and attempted at bowing to the man, only to feel herself sway at her exertion of energy. She steadied herself, and gazed at the man with apologies in her eyes. "I am sorry, Senju-sama, I did not expect for you to be the room at my bedside." She whispered. She lowered her eyes from him, and bowed her head slightly.

"Which is understandable. The younger Uchiha has went for medical help, and will return shortly. He asked me to stay with you until then." Tobirama said. She then noticed how he was positioned by her door. The man sat lazily, his back against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. He had one propped up, while the other laid out across her floor.

She then noticed that he had yet to open his eyes to acknowledge her. She sighed silently and crawled back to her futon.

"You can leave now, Senju-sama. I am fine when left alone." Kibana said as she tucked herself back in, and closed her eyes once more.

Tobirama grunted but made no attempt at leaving. He opened his eyes to study the girl, to see how some color had returned to her face, but she still remained ill. _She must have caught her illness in the early stage, _he thought. She was showing no symptoms besides exhaustion.

Her eyes opened to stare back at him. He made no move to hide his blatant staring, and she sighed at this.

"I am a bastard child, Senju-sama. I share blood with the Uchiha, as well as the Chikushou." She said. Tobirama nodded at this, he knew she shared blood, but he could not pinpoint with what clan. She looked up towards the ceiling, and he watched as different thoughts ran through her mind.

"Tajima-sama... before he passed, wanted to train me to become a shinobi." She smiled weakly at this, and giggled softly. "I thought I could do it, Tajima-sama believed I could do it, and I failed him. I train everyday to strengthen my beast, Izuna-kun helps me. It feels as if... as if my beast has drawn a line that I cannot cross. I do not believe my beast accepts me, and that is terrifying." She said, her voice almost muted as she spoke.

Tobirama knew much about the world, but the Chikushou were a clan that was an enigma to others. He knew of the beasts, but he did not know the relations they shared with their containers. Everyone believed the shinobi were the masters, and the beasts were their servants.

Has everyone been wrong?

"I suppose that is understandable though." Kibana continued. "I do not have proper training as a Chikushou, it is not often that a Chikushou is alone; separated from their clan. Even the roaming females return back to their home to gain more training each year."

Tobirama could feel Izuna standing outside the door now. The younger Uchiha made no move to enter, and the younger Senju made no move to tell the Chikushou of the others presence.

"Mother took me back every year. I met many Chikushou, though I do not remember their names or faces." Kibana sighed sadly, closing her eyes once more. "I remember the food though, and the games that the children liked to play. It was like watching wild animal cubs learn to hunt and fight."

"I was surprised when I entered the Uchiha compound and saw much the same happening with the Shinobi children. Isn't that queer, Senju-sama? I suppose not though, in this world of kill or be killed. We hold so many similarities with the wilderness, and yet ... and yet we humans are constantly holding war, while the animals live at peace with one another. Yes, there are prey, and there are predators, but.. it feels different from what we currently live."

Kibana turned to look at the door and grinned, showing off her unusually large and sharp canines. "Izuna-kun, why are you hiding?" She asked, her voice showing her amusement.

Izuna opened the door to the room, and Tobirama noticed the sadness in his eyes. Kibana noticed the way his eyes were downcast and not facing her. "I'm sorry, Ana-chan, it is not often I hear you speak of the Chikushou, I was curious." He apologized, making a small smile for the girls benefit.

Izuna looked to Tobirama. "Thank you for watching over her, I appreciate it." Izuna said blandly, not giving the man a second glance as he hurried over to Kibana's bedside. He made himself comfortable by her side, sitting on his legs so that he could assess the girl.

Tobirama felt as if he had just been dismissed, and it made him irritated. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that no one returned with Izuna. "Where is the healer, Uchiha?" He asked gruffly. Izunas eyes turned downcast once more, and he sighed glumly.

"They could not spare a hand for a servant girl." He said, his voice edging on anger.

Kibana grinned at her friend, and laid a hand on his arm. "Calm down, Izuna-kun. I am alright, I do not need healing. Rest will do me well, and I will be fine. The healers have much to attend to, do not blame them." Izuna looked up at her and nodded sadly. Tobirama watched as he puffed his cheeks out childishly.

"It isn't fair though, Ana-chan, you are part of this village just as much as I or Aniki are."

Kibana laughed, and Tobirama listened to the sound, he watched as the tension was released for the Uchihas shoulders. "Izuna-kun, were it not for men such as you, Madara-sama, Senju-sama, and Hashirama-sama, there would be no need for servant girls such as I. I am not of importance, and nor should you place me on a such a high pedestal."

Izuna sighed and shook his head, wanting to argue but knew he would not win.

"When I am better tomorrow, Izuna-kun, shall we go together to meet with Hashirama-sama for instructions?" Kibana asked.

"That will not be necessary. I have spoken to my brother, and he has agreed to let you rest for as long as you need. I have been watching you, and I have determined you need at most two more days of rest." Tobirama said, and Izuna looked up at him gratefully. Kibana however looked at him with disdain.

He knew she was a servant, and that her actions were disrespectful, but he found amusement in her reaction. He allowed a small smile to emerge, and she in turn sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Tobirama. Were it not for you, she would already be out of bed and working." Izuna said with a grin.

"Is that why you had him watch over me? Izuna-kun, I can take care of myself, I know when I need rest." Kibana said as she shot up and grabbed the younger Uchiha by the cheeks. He fell back at the mercy of Kibana's hands. She pulled and pulled at his cheeks and Tobirama watched the free entertainment.

"You're not resting-Ow!-Ana-chan! Lay down!" Izuna said, his eyes tearing up as she pulled harder.

"That hurts!" He yelped as he huddled into himself.

"The Uchiha household sure is lively, ne, younger brother?" Tobirama turned to see his older brother standing in the doorway, a large smile on his face as he watched the other two poke and prod at each other in the name of revenge.

"Much different then you had led me to believe." Tobirama said, as he stood to stand by his brother. The two soon left the room, going to see what would be four dinner at their own household. Today was their last day at the Uchiha compound, but they both knew it would not be the last time they came.

* * *

**I think maybe I should start looking for a beta. I want a beta, but I'm too shy to introduce myself to them. ;_;**  
**Madara is still in the lead, and I will end the poll before I post chapter 12, so two chapters left to place your votes, loves!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my terrible attention span.**

_"This looks ridiculous, Ana-chan, must I really wear this?" Izuna said, a disgruntled expression upon his face. Kibana grinned and nodded, and she appraised the overly large dress yukata that was commissioned for the boy. Today would be Madara's birthday, and as celebration the Uchiha were holding a formal dinner. Henceforth, Izuna was dressed up as lamely as possible._

_"You're enjoying this too much, Ana-chan." The boy pouted. Kibana shrugged her shoulders as she gathered his discarded clothing, and folded them neatly over her arms. _

_"I am, Izuna-sama. Forget what you are wearing though, it is Madara-sama's birthday! Go celebrate, and be merry!" She chided as she turned to leave the room, only to have Izuna scoff at her._

_"The servants have been given the night off, Ana-chan, what will you be doing?" He questioned._

_"I will be in my quarters, catching up on sleep." She told him, her tone a bit clipped. She did not like where he was going with this, and she knew she would not get her much desired sleep._

_"You will be with us tonight, Ana-chan! I am inviting you as my guest." He grinned, a proud smile upon his face, as if he just did her a favor. She smacked the side of her face and stared at him in exasperation._

_"I appreciate the sentiment, Izuna-sama, but I would prefer to just return to my quarters, if you don't mind..." She trailed off as she skirted towards the doorway, while her longtime friend stood in the middle of the room, talking greatly of his good deeds._

_It was a few moments after the door shut behind the girl that Izuna looked around the room to find himself alone. "Ana-chan, you missed my speech of my hospitality again!" He shouted as he rushed from the room to follow the chiming bell of his close friend._

* * *

Izuna looked over at his lifelong friend in concern. The girl however, ignored him in favor of examining some flowers set outside the small clothing shop. Two days had past since she had collapsed and she knew they could not spare any more time for her to fully recover.

Kibana could feel Izuna boring holes into her back, and she glared at him over her shoulder. She huffed and continued on her way to the Senju household while Izuna fidgeted in discomfort beside her. He had been worrying over her like a mother hen for the last few days, and she was not too polite to say so.

"Izuna-kun, give me your arm." She said suddenly, to Izuna's surprise. He raised an eyebrow as he held up his arm to her. She surprised him further by hooking her arm through his, and continued on her way, dragging him along at her pace.

"If you do not stop worrying over me, Izuna-kun, I will have to prove to you that I am healthy once more, through means that you do not wish to experience." She threatened, and he chuckled a little under his breath.

_Ohyeah, Ana-chan is much better_. Izuna thought as he rolled his eyes. The two strolled through the village arm in arm, it was a strange sight for many of the villagers though. It was not often that one of the Uchiha leaders would stroll through.

Kibana noticed that every one they passed would bow to them in some degree, and she felt weird not acknowledging them like Izuna currently was. He would occasionally smile, but other than that, he really seemed as if he did not notice them.

Kibana felt uncomfortable with that, however she knew that if they stopped to greet each person, they would be far behind schedule.

Izuna was simply giddy with having Kibana on his arm, he now knew that should she collapse, he would catch her no problem. He sometimes wondered how Kibana had grown to be so stubborn, but then he realized that she was stubborn when she had arrived at their compound.

_Kibana would not be Kibana if she did not act like a mule. _He snickered under his breath at this thought, causing Kibana to narrow her eyes at him. She knew he was thinking ill of her, but she did not have the energy to confront him on it.

"Izuna-kun." She called his attention, he immediately ducked his head, afraid of being reprimanded for his behavior. "Is everything alright now?" She asked him vaguely. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and told her with his eyes to continue.

She sighed and lowered her eyes as they walked. "Between you and the Senju, Izuna-kun. That day you arrived with that wound... I thought that you would never have an open mind to a treaty like we have now."

Izuna stared at her blankly, before finally registering what she was asking. He gave her a small smile. "Sometimes, Ana-chan, we must do things we are not comfortable with. Aniki seems happier, right? You are happier. I am happier as well, seeing the two of you at peace. I had just been wounded, Kibana, of course I was angry."

Kibana nodded, and gave the man a smile. "I suppose you are right, Izuna-kun."

"If it were not for you, Ana-chan, that infection would have taken my life." He grinned, and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Kibana rolled her eyes at his actions and shook her head.

"You would have survived without me, Izuna-kun." She said simply, and Izuna did not have the energy to fight her on the subject. Today was too beautiful of a day to waste bickering over something in the past. The two were content to pass by the new buildings and the smiling faces of the civilians.

They approached the Senju household not long after. They stood outside the gate, along with the Akimichi wife and some of the Akimichi servants. Some of the servants brightened upon seeing Kibana, who left a pouting Izuna's side to gossip with the other servants.

Ayame laughed openly at his forlorn expression and stood by his side as they waited for Hashirama to join them at the gates. "I had thought you would bring more servants with you, Izuna-sama." Ayame said as she looked behind Izuna, making sure she was not mistaken.

"Well, when Aniki assigned Ana-chan and I, I had assumed that was all the help that would be needed." He pouted. Ayame nodded in understanding.

"Lack of communication, I see." She giggled behind her hand and Izuna rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

He looked to the five Akimichi servants and his own Uchiha servant who were all giggling and talking animatedly between themselves, and it made him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is wrong, Izuna-sama?" Ayame asked, concern thick in her voice.

"Ah... I do not know, Ayame-san. I am confused, I suppose." He said as he continued to study Kibana and her interactions. Ayame prodded him to continue and he finally sighed.

"Kibana, the servant girl that arrived with me, she.. I am not sure. She is interacting with the other women as if it is natural, however this is the first time I have witnessed her being friendly with other women outside of common courtesy." He said. Ayame's eyes widened slightly and she looked to the Uchiha girl. She tilted her head in curiosity and finally looked to Izuna.

"Izuna-sama, I do not understand, I often see your head of service being friendly with the Senju, as well as our own, I do not understand what you are confused about."

"When do you see her like this?" He asked her, his eyes widened as this bit of information was new to him.

"When she comes to the market. She often meets with her friends and they make a celebration of meeting with one another. All the maids of the Akimichi household are fond of her you see. I wish I had recognized her the other night at the meeting, I would have thanked her for entertaining our service."

Izuna stared at the woman dumbfounded.

"Does she not interact with the Uchiha women...? Come to think of it, she always comes to the market alone." Ayame said, lowering her head to look at her feet in thought. She had her palm placed delicately under her chin as she pursed her lips.

"Izuna-sama,..." Kibana said as she approached the two, and Izuna scowled. Kibana immediately grinned in reply, and bowed to Ayame. "Good morning, Ayame-sama, you are looking lovely today." She complimented, and Ayame blushed faintly and gave the girl a smile.

"Ana-chan, you're not on duty." Izuna spoke with a clipped voice, and Kibana scowled at him.

"Izuna-_baka_," She emphasized to Ayame's amusement. "I could not help but over hear your conversation." She said, a sly smile taking over her soft features. Ayame saw Izuna stiffen, and then look away in guilt. Ayame also tried to judge the distance between where Kibana stood now, and where she stood before. Ayame knew they had not been speaking loudly, and there was no way for Kibana to hear them.

"Sorry, Ana-chan, you are just an easy subject for conversation." Izuna supplied and Kibana scoffed. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to reprimand him when he continued, "Ana-chan, why do you not speak with the Uchiha women?" He said plainly. Straight and to the point.

Kibana looked as if she had been slapped.

"I do speak with the Uchiha women, Izuna-_sama_,"She seethed. Even the untrained Ayame could see the retrained anger that was emating from the small Uchiha girl. Izuna balked and narrowed his eyes at his charge.

"I mean on friendly terms, not whatever if that you and Yuuki-san do. Ever since Eriko-baachan passed you do not speak with any one other than Aniki and I inside the household." Izuna's temper flared as he spoke. Has he really been so blind to not see her suffering?

"I speak with the kitchen staff, Izuna-sama." She bared her teeth at him.

"But you _work_ with the maids, why are there not any connections there?" He fired back.

"Because all they care for is getting courted and leaving to live as wives. I have no connections with them to bond over, nor do I wish to. I am happier connecting with the Akimichi and Senju, it feels as if pieces of a puzzle are falling into place. Is that not the point of the village, Izuna-sama? To form bonds with our allies?"

"That is precisely right, Kibana-chan!" Hashirama's voice boomed around them. Izuna, Ayame, and Kibana looked up to see Hashirama standing atop the welcoming gate. Kibana took notice of Tobirama who was exiting through the gate with his eyebrow twitching.

Hashirama jumped from his perch to land beside the two nobles, and Kibana immediately stepped to the side.

Kibana bowed to the dark haired man, and gave a soft greeting. He smiled widely and returned the gesture. He laid a hand on her shoulder as he turned to survey the people surrounding the Senju gate. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he only accounted for Izuna and Kibana for the Uchiha portion.

"Ah, Sorry, Hashirama... definite miscommunication." Izuna explained lamely, a hand on the back of his neck in exasperation. Hashirama grinned though, understanding lighting his features.

"I understand, Izuna-kun, it is alright. It is up to the Uchiha how they wish to distribute the work, and if you wish for only you and Kibana-chan to labor, then so be it, who am I to stop you?" He laughed loudly, causing Izuna and Kibana to sweat drop slightly.

"I'll remind you when we return home, Izuna-kun, to gather a rooster of maids." Kibana supplied, and Izuna nodded at her with a deadpan expression.

"So, shall we get started?! Onwards, my loyal subjects, let us find a location!" Hashirama cheered along with a few Senju maids, and the party moved down the roadway. Tobirama, Izuna, Kibana, and the Akimichi party remained behind with exhausted expressions, watching after the wood-user who continued on without a backwards glance.

"This is going to be a long week." Izuna groaned as he followed after, Kibana dragging behind him with a small frown. Ayame and her servants followed afterwards, each baring varying smiles. Tobirama, however, stayed behind while his palm met his face.

"A long week indeed." He grouched.

* * *

**So, I won't be posting often now. Maybe a chapter a week if we are lucky. ;_;**

**Anyways, thanks for the support everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy. (:**

**Typed this with my grandma in the room and kept getting distracted by her commenting on every segment on the news, lol, so if there is major mistakes... forgive me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Kibana watched as the Senju leader frantically roamed the village, and she could only smile at his antics. Izuna, Tobirama, and Kibana had fallen back from the Akimichi and Senju maids, and were content with watching Hashirama and Ayame make a large fuss over where the celebration should be held.

They had visited many large buildings already, all unoccupied oddly. Kibana frowned slightly. _If this is a Cherry Blossom Celebration, should the festivities not be held outside?_ She thought to herself with a shake of her head.

"You are right, Chikushou." She heard Tobirama say beside her, and she looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. _What..._ Kibana flushed red, and tried to hide herself in her palms. She had spoken her thoughts aloud, how lame!

Izuna, noticing her expression, and began laughing at her. "It's fine Ana-chan, sometimes you need to voice your thoughts and not just keep them to yourself." He advised, and Kibana nodded at him glumly. Still, she was acting idiotic in front of the most influential people of the village without a care. _I need to be more careful, _she groaned mentally.

"Brother! Stop this foolishness and come here." Tobirama yelled through the street. Hashirama immediately halted in his steps with Ayame, and the two moved towards the small group, while the maids stayed ahead and talked amongst themselves.

"What is it, Brother?" Hashirama asked with a small tilt of his head. Ayame and the older Senju were looking at the three expectantly.

"The Chikushou made a point a few moments ago. We are celebrating a seasonal event, and we believe that the celebration should be held outdoors where we can watch said event." Tobirama said with his detached voice. Hashirama's eyes widened along with Ayame's and the two looked to Kibana and Izuna for their opinions.

"I do not see what is so surprising about this, Hashirama." Izuna said with a nervous smile. "The Uchiha's often have dinners and such outdoors when it comes to watching the Cherry Blossoms." Kibana nodded with him, agreeing with his words.

"Is that not a regular custom?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ayame and Hashirama shook their heads, and then looked to each other in fascination.

"However, having the celebration outdoors... makes a lot more sense." Ayame admitted. "The Akimichi normally only spend an hour or so outside, before we would all gather in the dining hall for a clan meeting and a meal."

Hashirama nodded his head. "Same with the Senju."

Kibana and Izuna sweatdropped and looked to each other with blank expressions. "That sounds really... _detached._" Izuna spoke. Hashirama and Ayame put their fingers to their chins and thought for a few moments, before nodding and agreeing with the Uchiha male.

"I suppose you are right. I assume the Uchiha will be comfortable outdoors, but... I do not know how our clans will react to the change." Hashirama said, while Tobirama nodded in agreement.

"Well, why not make the celebration a all day, all night event? Ana-chan was talking about that this morning." Izuna began, and everyone watched as she flitted around him waving her arms, her face flaming red, and he simply ignored her to continue. "Have stalls and other entertainment set up along the roads, and have a nice viewing area where everyone can sit and relax. I suppose for the Senju and Akimichi you can have your meetings and the like at home, or we can find a place for them?" Izuna said to Kibana's horror.

Izuna looked around to find Kibana sulking behind him, hiding herself. He ignored her in favor of the others response.

"That... sounds lovely, actually. We would be having ourselves a civilian celebration! That would surely raise our citizens spirits, ne?" Ayame cheered. Hashirama nodded along with her, and the two joined hands to cheer.

Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose, but agreed also.

"Alright, so today we will scout out a viewing area, and tomorrow we will begin setting up! Ne, Izuna-san, would you mind bringing a few fire-nature shinobi tomorrow? I know of a place that we can set a grand hall for the Akimichi and Senju, but it is covered in deadwood." Hashirama explained, and Izuna nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing, I know of a few Uchiha who would not mind tagging along tomorrow."

Tobirama and Ayame watched in amusement as Kibana sunk to the ground in depression, seemingly knowing exactly who the man was talking about.

"Then, let's go!" Hashirama shouted as he joined the maids once more to explain what they would be searching for.

* * *

"Come on, Kiba-chan, just a small flare?" Hikaku asked from Kibana's side. She shook her head adamantly.

"Hikaku-kun, you know that you are not supposed to use your element without reason, you will only be wasting your chakra." Kibana explained as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Yes, but, I would like to show off for you, Kiba-chan." Hikaku said with a flirty smile. Kibana's eyebrow twitched.

"You do not need to show off for me, I already know that you are an exceptional shinobi along with Izuna-kun and Kagami-kun."

"Hikaku! Leave Kiba-chan alone, you are making her flustered." A dark haired man spoke, as he slyly wrapped an arm around Kibana's waist and pulled her to walk between himself and Izuna. This would be Kagami Uchiha, one of the few Uchiha with such wild curly hair. Kibana giggled silently to herself at that thought.

"You just want her all to yourself, Kagami!" Hikaku accused with a pout. Izuna rolled his eyes at his two friends antics, and pulled Kibana away from Kagami's grasp, placing her on the outside beside him. He held his arm out to her, and she gladly hooked her arm through his.

"That is wrong, Izuna." Kagami and Hikaku shouted at the same time, both glaring at him playfully.

"I am sorry, how is it wrong?" Izuna asked, a small smirk gracing his features. Kibana smiled slightly at the expression, she could not pinpoint why, but whenever the male smirked, she found him to be devilishly handsome.

The two men found themselves tongue-tied, and had to talk to themselves to regroup as they walked closer towards the Senju gates, where Hashirama and Tobirama were already waiting along with a few maids.

"Ah! Good morning, Izuna, Kibana-chan." Hashirama greeted as he bounded towards them with his hand out. Izuna used his free arm to reach out and shake the mans hand.

"Good morning to you as well, Hashirama. These are our fire-nature's for the day, Kagami Uchiha, and Hikaku Uchiha." Izuna introduced. Hashirama reached out to grab the two mens hands, and they shared their good morning greetings.

"And Kibana-chan? Are you a fire-user as well?" Hashirama questioned, as Tobirama moved to stand next to his brother.

"Ah, no... I am a water-nature, Hashirama-sama." Kibana said with a small duck of her head. Izuna frowned at the girl. Everyone could hear him muttering under his breath to her, but no one could understand exactly what he was saying.

Kibana narrowed her eyes at him, and he smirked, pulling her closer to himself.

"She is still a bit of a novice, truthfully." Izuna supplied much to Kibana's annoyance. She huffed and removed her arm from his to cross them over her chest.

"It is not often that Madara-sama brings me a water scroll, Izuna-kun." She pouted, her nose turned up and away from the man, and her eyes closed.

"It is rare for a Uchiha to hold a water-nature." Tobirama said bluntly. Everyone looked to him, their eyes widened slightly, except for Kibana, who looked to him indifferently.

"Believe me, I know." She said, her expression finally changing to a frown.

Izuna laughed at her openly, and rested his arm across her shoulders. Hikaku and Kagami's eyebrows twitched. _He sure is very touchy today, is he not?_ They frowned.

"Father had her learning fire manipulation for at least four years before she finally put her foot down." Izuna explained much to Kibana's dismay. "If it were not for Aniki, she would probably still be attempting at learning it."

"Madara? How?" Hashirama asked suddenly.

Izuna shrugged. "I don't know what it was, but he brought a piece of paper home with him one day and forced Ana-chan to use it. It was kind of weird, the paper got wet and ran down her arm. Ever since then though, he will bring her a water scroll whenever he finds one for her level."

Tobirama and Hashirama's eyes widened.

Tobirama remembered the day that Madara and Hashirama had met on the battlefield, it was one of the events that caused Madara to look for the Senju after he became head of the Uchiha, to begin making a peace treaty.

Hashirama had offered the Uchiha a piece of chakra paper; it was a rare find that Hashirama was quite proud of and he wished to share it with his long time friend. Madara had at first turned his nose to it, and it seemed he was about to leave and not accept the gift.

However, Madara had taken the gift, thanked Hashirama, and then left. Hashirama would not forget the excitement that Madara had in his eyes that day.

_So, he took the chakra paper so that this girl may use it?_ Tobirama thought, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

The Uchiha understood the relationship between the Uchiha brothers and Kibana, however to the Senju... it was an anomaly.

"Good morning!" They heard a feminine voice cheer, and everyone turned to see Ayame and a small group of Akimichi maids make their way forward. Izuna smiled and waved at the female head, while Kibana bowed with Hikaku and Kagami.

"Good morning, Ayame-sama." Kibana spoke for the other two, who did not know the woman's name, only her status.

"Yes, good morning, Ayame-san." Hashirama greeted as he reached out for the womans hand. They shook hands briefly, while the Akimichi maids melted themselves into the group of Senju maids.

"Alright! Today, we will be clearing out space for the grand hall, while Ayame-san and the women go and spread the word to the citizens. Throughout the day we will check back here, and help Ayame-san organize what stalls will go where, and the like." Hashirama said. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Kibana moved to join the maids, but was stopped by Hashirama, who was chuckling slightly.

"Where are you going, Kibana-chan? Do you really trust your clanmates to not start an uncontrollable fire?" He said jokingly, but watched in amusement as Kibana quickly moved to stand next to Tobirama.

Izuna, Kagami, and Hikaku fell into a small depression at that. _She did not even hesitate._

"While they work on the fire, Chikushou, I will show you some more advanced water jutsu for you to work on." Tobirama said, as he moved to fall into step with his brother who was now leading the way towards the site.

Kibana's eyes widened, before a large smile over took her features, and she nodded, moving to join the Senju brothers.

She walk alongside them for quite a time, before hearing her Uchiha clanmates complaining behind her. She looked over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at them, while Izuna jokingly called her a hussy.

We will all just agree, that Izuna had entered a small rain shower that everyone else avoided, and it was not caused by a water jutsu performed by a certain Chikushou and Senju. The Senju and Akimichi maids stared in wonder at the soaked Uchiha, but otherwise kept silent. They were more enthralled with the smug expression that the white haired Senju wore.

* * *

**Madara is in the lead, and Izuna is a close second. (:**

**I will start writing chapter 12 in three days, so get those votes in! Madara will still be absent for atleast two more chapters though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I know, short chapter, HOWEVER-I am already working on chapter 13, and I just wanted to get this chapter out ... my impatience was begging me to. Also, Madara has won the polls, so this is officially a MadaraxOC story.**

* * *

_"Ana-chan, what do you think those girls want from Aniki?" A younger Izuna asked the servant girl beside him. They stood in the center court yard that was flushed pink from all the fallen cherry blossoms. The elder Uchihas and nobles stood around chatting with sake glasses on hand._

_Within the last hour, Madara had been whisked away from them by other females, and it was beginning to irritate Izuna and Kibana. Izuna pouted slightly as he watched his brother shake his head at the girl, and the girl nod her head with a frown and walk away._

_Kibana looked at Izuna from the corner of her eye and shrugged with a sigh. "Madara-sama will be back in a few moments, Izuna-sama. Why not ask him when he returns?" She said softly as she turned to leave for the kitchens._

_"Ana-chan, you are a girl, are you not?" Izuna said suddenly, his eyes looking to the ground and a frown on his face. Kibana looked over her shoulder to narrow her eyes slightly at the young boy, stopping in her tracks._

_"I like to believe I am, Izuna-sama. I do take lessons from Hanako-chan for the very purpose of being a lady." Kibana explained, her mouth forming a thin line as Izuna turned to looked over his shoulder at her as well. She saw the gears in his head turning, but she could not pinpoint on what exactly was running through his mind._

_"Will you be married and leave us one day, Ana-chan?" Izuna asked seriously. Both of the young teens wore blank expression, betraying no emotions or thoughts. _

_This was how Madara found the two, back to back, looking at one another as if they did not know who to trust. The silence carried on for a few moments before Izuna bared his teeth at the girl, who immediately bared her own fangs back in reflex. _

_"I will not leave, Izuna-sama, there is no reason for me to leave and be married off, my purpose if to serve the Uchiha. If that is all, I am returning to my duties." Kibana spoke with a tight voice, and narrowed, slitted eyes._

_Madara watched as Izuna cursed under his breath, and the two rushed away from the other quickly. Madara stood there in confusion for a few moments before rushing off to find his brother._

* * *

"Chikushou, you need to focus in order to accomplish this jutsu!" Tobirama scolded from where he stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face as he studied the girl.

Kibana sighed and relaxed her arms to her side, as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know, Senju-sama. I apologize, I am still not feeling well." Kibana said as she touched her hand to her forehead lightly.

Tobirama grunted and nodded, before moving to stand beneath a tree. He looked to her expectantly and gestured for her to come as well.

"It is best to sit and rest, Chikushou. We will wait for the others to finish their work, and then you will be escorted to the healers." Tobirama explained as Kibana walked over towards him, he gestured for her to sit down and had her lean against the tree, before he too did the same.

The two sat in comfortable silence, while they watched the fire-users and Hashirama finish clearing out the deadwood surrounding the area they planned to use for the gathering hall. Kibana drifted off to sleep soon, and Tobirama watched her for a moment before he himself leaned his head back and closed his eyes as well.

However the peace would soon be broken he was sure, as he felt the chakras of Hashirama and Izuna approaching. He opened one eye to glare at the two in annoyance, which Izuna returned whole-heartedly.

"What is it?" Tobirama grunted, closing his eye again.

"I thought you two were going to be working on jutsu?" Hashirama asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"We were, but the Chikushou admitted to still not feeling well, and I am having her rest." Tobirama clarified as he realized he would not be getting any rest with these two hovering over him. He opened his eyes and moved to sit straighter to look up at the two.

He watched as Izuna's eyes widened slightly and he moved to hover over Kibana.

"Leave her be, Izuna. She needs to rest, not be bothered by your mother-hen tendencies." Tobirama snorted, and enjoyed watching Izuna move to glare at him and raise a fist.

"I know that! I'm not an idiot, Tobirama! I'm going back, Hashirama-san." Izuna grunted and with a final grimace in Tobirama's direction he walked away back towards the clearing site. Hashirama watched the exchange with slight amusement, before moving to kneel on the other side of Kibana. Tobirama quirked an eyebrow at his brothers movements, but soon relaxed back against the tree as he saw the familiar glow of green chakra surround his brothers hands.

"Mito-san will not condone your actions should you manage to damage the Chikushou further, brother." Tobirama said gruffly and Hashirama's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I'm not going to hurt Kibana-chan. I am only surveying for the cause... which is becoming quite.. well, strange. It seems she is not undergoing physically illness, rather than what appears to be something coming from her mind." Hashirama said as he moved his hands over the girls head.

"What do you mean?" Tobirama opened one eye to look at his brother.

"It seems stress has weakened her, and is what is causing her to be ill. Well.. I do not know for sure if it is stress, but I do know it is something in her mind poisoning her." Hashirama removed his hands from the girl and moved to stand. He tilted his head to the side as he studied the girl and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I wonder what could be troubling her." He said offhandedly, before nodding in farewell to his brother and leaving to inform Izuna of Kibana's condition.

The weeks passed, and with each day that began the citizens of Konoha would wake with a growing excitement in their hearts. In three days time the Cherry Blossom celebration will begin!

"This will be the greatest festival that anyone has ever had the opportunity to attend!" Ayame cheered as she daintily ate her boxed lunch. Hashirama nodded excitedly with Ayame, his cheeks filled with food.

Tobirama, Izuna, and Kibana sweat dropped as they watched with deadpan expressions at their companions actions. Kibana stood from where the group sat by the river to eat their lunches, and patted off her kimono.

"I am heading back to the compound, Izuna-sama. I need to prepare for Madara-sama's return." She bowed to Izuna who grimaced at how quickly the girl resorted back to her 'professional' mode. "Thank you for the meal, Ayame-sama, it was delicious." Kibana bowed to Ayame, and then to the Senju brothers as well before saying her farewells and heading towards the Uchiha compound.

"I hope brother returns soon, Ana-chan does not sleep well." Izuna said with a sigh and a frown. "All she does is pace and worry whenever we leave, it is worrying." Izuna stood and looked towards the direction of the Uchiha compound. He turned back and bowed to the Senju and Ayame and uttered his farewells.

"I am going to spend the rest of the day at home.. We will meet again tomorrow, goodbye." Izuna said before flickering out of existence.

The remaining three look back and forth at one another before finally Ayame and Hashirama shrugged and returned to their meals along with Tobirama.


End file.
